Death the Kid has a Sis?
by JettaXena
Summary: Nothing's new at the DWMA. Then again, Stein introduces Helleh. Soul think she's really cool. Kid has suspicions. Then...
1. IntroducingHelleh!

Helleh can be imagined to be similar to Death the Kid. However, instead of the left, her white stripes are on the right. She's lived on the streets for a few years. You can sort of relate her to the Thompsons, but she isn't as scary. She enters the DWMA looking wearing all black. Black hat, black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, and black sunglasses. No one could see her stripes because of her hat, so they didn't suspect it.

Anyways, weapons.

They're twin swords. Very special. The hilt never changes but the blade can vary by the desire of the meister. The tips can also come off and create a slashing beam by soul wavelengths. The older one is named Daniel, and the younger one is Devon. They come from a very rich and well established family. Imagine, if you will, that this team's social statuses are opposite from Kid's team. The boys- they're hot. Their heights are the same as Liz and Patty, respectively. They usually wear a white shirt thinly striped by a navy blue. The collars are loosely arranged. They wear blue jeans and nice brown shoes. Their hair and eyes are brown. If you've seen Death Note, it's sorta like Light's hair.

Now, may the real fun begin!


	2. The New and Cool Girl

Death the Kid's POV

School's been so boring these days. Father's been keeping some things away from me...I just know it! It's been a few days since that "Black Dragon" ship raid. Now I'm just sitting here doing another dissection with Stein.*sigh*I felt terrible dissecting the owl. At first I was furious and started immediately because the good for nothing owl was asymmetrical, but when I opened it up, it was so beautiful! I cried. How could I have done such a thing? Stein disgusts me. That screw is so ASYMMETRICAL! AND THOSE SCARS! ALL OF THEM HAVE 7 STITCH LINE THINGS! I try not to look at him in class if I can help it.

"Hey Kid, how ya doing?"

"Hmmm... ah, this owl has very good symmetry. Oh, I'm doing fine."

"WELL HIIII-YAHHHH!"

"Huh? WOOOOAAAHHH AHHHHH!"

Damn it! It's Black Star! What in the name of Death is he doing? He slapped, uh, owl liver on me? I look back up, he was gone. Hmph, the ignorant fool. Now, back to my owl...Just a note for you, it's not that I like to dissect stuff, it's just so interesting how nature forms its symmetry. Waaah...WAAAAAH?! MY OWL! No, _he did it! I know it!_ This owl has three black marks on the right and four on the left! Arrrghhh... Now I wanna barf.

"I apologize interrupting your fascinating dissections, but I have an announcement to make," Dr. Stein says in that scary voice.

I wonder what it is about. He hardly ever interrupts the dissection sessions. Hmmm... maybe a message from my father?

"I would like to introduce a new student. Please enter the room, Helleh," Dr. Stein gives the announcement. Oh, another new girl. Helleh. HELLEH? WHAT A PERFECT SYMMETRICAL NAME! I hope that's true. Ohhh~~~

Helleh's POV

The room's really big. Professor Stein welcomes me into the classroom. I walk in the room with Daniel and Devon. We enter the room. DANG it's HUGE! The room's so high...and grand...totally cool. I smirk.

"Now Helleh, introduce yourself and your partners," Professor Stein said. It makes me a little uncomfortable that he is he looking at me with a Oh- you- are- a- wonderful- dissecting- experiment face.

"Name's Helleh. H-e-l-l-e-h. Everyone I know calls me Hell Girl. Some 'cause they seen me mad, some 'cause everyone does. These guys, they're my buds. Dual morphing swords. This dude's Daniel and that's Devon." Stein was looking at me funny. He nodded when gave him a quizzical look. I can't read minds, but I can read facial expressions really well.

"Oh, I took the Super Written Test and got 99.5%. I beat whoever Oxford is and got 2nd 's how I'm here in the middle of the year." Murmurs, gasps, really people? It's not hard. "Now people, I'd be glad to take questions about, moi!" I winked, not like they could see with my sunglasses on.

I scanned the room and woah, there really are hands raising up and waving.

"You, the guy with da funky glasses."

"Hello. I'm Oxford. I'd like to know how can you get a 99.5?" I smirked. This was too funny.

"Well, if you like to know, a "c" and a "l" were written too close to each other. So half a point off." His mouth dropped wide open. Devon was laughing his head off. I looked around the room. HE is in this class? Even worse, HE raised his hand.

"Yes guy with the three stripes?" He flinched, weird?

"Would I be the first to call you by you're real name?"HE is quite a strange one... "Uh... no, but you would be one of the few. I don't see why you wanna be special."

"It's symmetrical." Oh. That. Forgot about it.

I sat down by this kid with white spiky hair. He wore a headband that said "eat" in a circle thingy and a big "SOUL" sticker. I guess I'll never see normal people.

"Soul."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Soul Eater, changed it when I got here. How about you?"

"Nah. Been the same. Your name's cool. Very cool."

"Hah! I could say the same to you."

I think I like this kid already. He seems cool. ;)


	3. Meet the Group

Helleh's POV

It was pretty neat coming to the DWMA. I felt like it was the 2nd civilized community I've been in. After the classes, I was about to head home with the boys. But we got stopped at the bottom of the stairs. If you haven't walked them before, it's really, like, SERIOUSLY REALLY long. There's Soul and Maka (I knew about Maka when I was talking to Soul in class), HIM, uh, Kid with two blond girls, and this blue hair creep with a traditional-looking Japanese girl.

"Hey, Hell Girl," Soul gave me a fist bump. It felt like we knew each other pretty well.

"Yo, Soul! So, you gonna introduce me to your pals or what?"

So I met everyone officially. Maka told me she was going to make Soul a more powerful weapon than her father is. Kid introduced himself so formally that it took forever. I thought I was going to die. He had twin guns named Liz and Patty. So he got symmetrical weapons to his liking, interesting. Then I met Tsubaki. She was really nice and sweet. She was really polite but not dull like Kid was. Last, and least, Black Star. I said I'd die hearing Kid talking, but I was about to murder this guy. It was not a happy scene.

"HI I'M BLACK STAR AND I WILL SURPASS GOD SOMEDAY! DON'T THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU JUST CAME TO THE ACADEMY! THAT SPOTLIGHT WON'T LAST LONG 'CAUSE I'M THE BIGGEST PERSON AROUND! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh. You're gonna try and surpass God? Well, I am the goddess, so I'm not looking forward working with you..."

"WELL I'M GOING TO RULE BY MYSELF AFTER TSUBAKI HERE BECOMES A DEATH SCYTHE SO SAY BYE-BYE TO THE THRONE YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

That pissed me off. I'm actually taller than him, so how can he call me little? I hate being called little, even though I'm most likely younger than him, too. I think the boys noticed I was mad because Devon held onto me.

I was lucky to have Daniel say what he did say. "Well, shrimp. Your head's gonna float in the sky and no one's gonna see you with your blue hair. If you wanna be God, you'll have to be taller. Not to mention surpass us."

Well, that's how we ended up on the basketball courts. We played a game of five on five basketball. Me, Daniel, Devon, Soul, and Maka playing Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. I felt bad for the others. Losers got to treat us to Slurpin' Lake's famous Triple flavor Double topping Single Special smoothie. But boy, was I happy to wipe that stupid smile on the freak's face. The boys and I were geniuses in basketball. No one's defeated us yet, and I wasn't going to lose to that stupid Black Star. The game was a cinch. Maka learned fast from me. She wasn't fantastic, but she has the average potential. Soul was good at it, and he came into our game so easily, I really did feel that bond. Sure enough, we won. Black Star said he was "too big" to carry money "so small." I really wanna punch him in the face. Tsubaki and Kid's lot pooled in the money for us. The smoothie was so good I finished it off with five brain freezes.

I talked to Kid on the park bench and he mentioned that there was a party tomorrow night in honor of the DWMA's establishment. I told him I'd go and he smiled. His face just had a "Hmmmmmmm..." expression. Wow. Boring. Well, everyone else joined in to the conversation talking about what they're gonna do at the party, what music they'll request, what outfit they'd wear. I felt guilty seeing Maka reading a book in a corner 15 feet away from us.

"Hey Maka! What are you gonna wear for tomorrow?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, just some purple dress."

"What about your hair?"

"Same as always. I'm not good with that hair stuff and I don't wanna bother anyone."

"I think your house is closer than mine so I'll stop by and do your hair and stuff. I mean, if it's ok. I totally understand if you don't want a stranger in your house..."

Black Star stared at me with such I messed up face I didn't bother reading it. I think he's still pissed from me stealing the ball from him 18 times and tossing it over his head so he can't reach. So he said, "BWAHAHAHA! You're gonna try to make her some emo style, right? You'll cut it uneven and spike it up randomly, won't ya?"

"Black Star, shut up or I'll stalk your house and double everything to make it symmetrical!" Honestly, I didn't see that coming. Why was Kid defending me? He doesn't know who I truly am to him, and I'm a newbie!

"What? How dare you! I'll only have ONE of everything because they're all NUMBER ONE, just like me!"

The two boys start arguing about numbers, and I think Kid's about to cry. Wimp. Black Star's laughing his head off. Tsubaki's trying to calm them down but whatever. Daniel and Devon are talking to the Sisters, how cute! Maka said it'd be alright for me to go to her house, and Soul said he'd make a snack for us then. By the time I got back home, it was already 10. Wow, what a day.


	4. Partyin' Till Ding Dong

Maka's POV

It's really nice of Helleh to offer to do my hair for me. The basketball game we played with her was way more fun than the ones I played before. Her advice was way better than what Soul would give me (which was none). I felt glad she was talking to me. She looks, so, cool. Cooler than Soul. It was a surprise that she talked to me. She doesn't seem all that rough. I don't see why people would call her Hell Girl. It's too evil and doesn't seem to fit the picture. Soul cooked up a storm in the kitchen. Maybe he likes her. It's only her 2nd day...I wonder if it's too fast paced for her.

"Hey guys, why does your cat wear a witch hat?" Oh right...Blaire.

"Let's just say she followed us home. The whole story's kinda...tragic...and...pathetic." Gosh, it really annoys me that I said that word! I can't believe I was a failure at the mission!

"Well, I brought some stuff for your hair and accessories that might match." She was dressed in a red satin dress that flowed to her ankles. Her heels had thin red straps lined with tiny diamonds. She also pinned her bangs back with a huge rose atop of her head. It was pretty, but isn't that a little exaggerating? Anyways, she only had a small bag of curling irons, straighteners, elastics and some liquids. Where were the accessories? Then I heard the groans and her weapons came behind her. They were well-dressed in their black suits. Their ties and rings were ruby red, like Helleh's dress. They carried so many boxes that they towered right to their heads.

"Hell Girl, you really need to sort this stuff, _neatly,_" said Daniel.

"Are you sure this is only your purple stuff?" whined Devon. She nodded. That's all PURPLE stuff? She must have a huge house, then. Well, we got started. She chose these purple heels with a lighter purple lace on it. Then, she made two small ponytails and wrapped them in elastics and then with fluffy purple hair ties. She did light, wide curls for the hair that's in the back of my head hanging down. The pigtails were in 3 low and tight ringlets on each side. Then she grabbed some shimmer powder.

"Uh, Helleh, I don't use makeup."

"Oh, this isn't for your face, Maka." Huh?

Soul's POV

I made my signature dish~~ Snazzy Shnix. It's angel food cake with this secret stuffing I make. It takes quite a while to make it, but I think it might just impress Hell Girl on how much of a cool guy I am. I walked to Maka's door and knocked. I heard a giggling "come in" and opened the door. She was sprinkling some glitter stuff on Maka's hair. I could barely see it, so I guess it's not much. Maka shook her hair, and the glitter did wonders. It laid perfectly in her hair. When she turned, it twinkled like it was a trick of the light. Maka thought so, too. She stared at the mirrors for what seemed like forever. Hell Girl was already on her way to the bed, checking the accessories.

"I...uh...made a snack for you guys...uh..." Not cool, man, not cool. Stop stuttering!

"Hey! You only made those, like, twice before!" Geez Maka, don't ruin the moment.

"Mmmm...wow, these are fantastic. What's in it?" I couldn't believe she already ate one. These are pretty big. It's like, palm-size big and almost that tall. I snickered and she punched me. She looked gorgeous. The dress was perfect. It fit around her upper body just perfectly, caressing her curves. Then it sashays down her hips like flowing blood...

"Uh...Soul? You okay, dude? You're, uh, having a nosebleed." Damn it. This is not cool at all.

"Oh, uh... that's just jelly... And the ingredients? That's a secret."

Helleh's POV

The party was all-out. I was impressed. When we walked in, I noticed Kid was a bit gloomy.

"Kid, you all right?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just thinking in remembrance of this fantastic academy." No one's stupid enough to fall for that. He gave the hint not to talk so I just left him. He looked at me funny, why is that?

I thought I was going to explode. Wait, I DID explode. Black Star was so out of it! He dressed poorly, charged to the food table, and interrupted the speech because he said it's his party. I seriously don't know how people deal with it. I got ticked off, and landed in a fight with him.

"BLACK STAR YOU IGNORANT PIG STOP THINKING YOU RULE THE WORLD YOU PIPSQUEAK!" Did I just say that out loud? Oh, my bad. ;)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALRIGHT LITTLE GIRL! YOU'RE JUST SURPRISED TO SEE SUCH A BIG GUY AT YOUR SCHOOL, AREN'T YA?" Okay, he had to go there. This time, no one even tried to stop me. I thought I heard Devon whisper something about the true Hell Girl, and that's what they're asking for.

I ran to Black Star and gave him a direct hit in the chest. He flew 20 feet across. I started yelling a bunch of stuff at him and beat him up without using direct wavelengths. He got pissed (Oh, now you do?) and punched me in the face with wavelengths. .it. So I walked to a corner; everyone thought I had wimped out. I closed my eyes, raised my hands in front of my chest and let them move further away from each other. Black Star was yelling so much he'd never see it coming. Well, I gathered up some power, and threw the sphere, aiming for his stomach. "SOUL WAVELENGTH MINI ORB!" It hit him. I started giggling, than laughing, and howling trying to grab my stomach. He was burnt from head to toe. His face was priceless. Daniel laughed and made jazz hands.

"Voila! Now you've seen an example of Hell Girl!" I did some curtsies and air kisses. This was hilarious.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," I said in the most formal and fancy tone I can make, "Please enjoy the party!" I suppose I'll be in trouble later, but not at the celebration.

It was really fun! The food was heavenly, the music was amazing, and everyone was laughing. I felt bad for Maka dancing with her dad. Kid stopped by the food tables and the twins were dancing! It was adorable! There should be some serious discussion to arrange them. Is that, Stein and Medusa?! Woah! Teacher romance! That's soooo freaky and interesting! Well, I had a few dances with my friends and some food. Soul likes raw fish, too? Yay!

"EVERYONE LEAVE THE ROOM, NOW!" Sid? The next thing I knew was I was falling into the ground. Since when were there underground chutes?

No, not today. Not so fast! It's...it's begun. He's about to relive.


	5. Kishin Revival

Well this is just great.

So now we're trying to explain things as fast as we can, and Kid stares at me. What's wrong with him?

"How do you know this much stuff, Helleh?"

"Now isn't the time to explain, let's just move it!"

We all changed into our usual clothing. It was comfort to change into combat clothes to fight instead of keeping our formal wear on. It was hard to get the rose of my head quick enough to slide on my hat. Now Stein assigns us to our mission in the grand scheme-I was going to go along with Kid. He stared at me. Seriously dude! Not nice to stare!

"Professor, I don't think my skate board can hold that many people."

I scoffed. "Who said we were going to share?" Daniel and Devon were in their basic sword mode. I flicked the end of the hilts. Flames came out of them, and I jumped onto the blades. Imagine them as ski sticks, or as double hover boards. I doubt he had any objections now. Medusa was covered with all the vector arrows she had. It was our cue.

"Kid! Run to the side where your stripes are on your head!" He went to the left, I went to the right. The arrows were closing in on us. I flew a bit higher and sliced them with the blades. Kid spun around in circles on that skateboard. He has skills. Suddenly, I felt a slash on the side of my head. I dodged a little, but dammit! It sliced my hat! Now that he might see it, I have to cover it.

"Is your head alright?"

"Yea, just a scratch." We passed the Demon Sword with a breeze. Seriously, is that kid a boy or girl? I feel really bad for that kid. When Kid and I were moving on, it was really quiet. The only contact was a few glances at each other. All of a sudden, a weird frog-looking thing came up on us. Boom! We flipped off our boards. I looked up and there was more, WAY more, all of them in front of us! I looked at Kid. He was mad.

"Kid, why are you so mad?"

"They're arranged at random. No symmetry at all. That disgusting fiend."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS IN THIS SITUATION OF LIFE AND DEATH?! Let's go."

"It's terrible...I'm going to puke." Now he's on the floor quavering like he saw a ghost. He needs some mental help.

"Maybe you're not understanding. WE ARE ON A MISSION THAT WILL AFFECT MANKIND, AND YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP BECAUSE OF SOME RANDOM BOMBS?! GET UP AND CHARGE PASS OR I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE." Now I get back up onto my swords. I know about his symmetry obsession, but he really needs to put it down a few pegs. Did Liz just mention a special way? All I see is Kid crying and racing by on his board. Those people are really weird. Speaking of which, ewwwwww! His snot is flying all over. Now, back to moi. I made it to the end of the tunnel before I realized that I lost my hat. Shoot, I forgot about holding onto it while going as fast as I could to not get killed by the bombs. Now he's going to see them! Now he's going to question me! Stupid stripes! What, what do I do? The fastest and safest thing, or in short the first thing in mind~~~ignore and move on in life for now if he asks.

"Thanks for, uh, waiting for me, Helleh."

"I seriously was going to ditch you, but sure."

"Well, uh...WAIT, WHAT'S THAT IN YOUR HAIR?!" Crap! #%$ *&! He saw it!

"Last warning: Life vs. Death Mission. No fun talk. Gotta move."

"We're just ridin..."

"Wait, I feel something...It feels like, is that, madness?"

"Now how do you understand all of this when my father, the Grim Reaper, told me only a few bits of this?" I punch him in the face and tell him it's the last time before I slash him.

"KID! HELL GIRL! WATCH OUT!" BOOM! BAM! A huge explosion passed us by a hair, and it left an underground tunnel past us. Kid went and gave the werewolf a few bullets. *slaps own forehead* What part of immortal does he not understand? Now he goes Soul Resonance Execution mode. I slide Devon and Daniel into their shafts. Immortals make me sick. I don't even bother to pick on him this time. I have to do something. At least one of us needs to get past. Lucky for me, I've been behind them during the trauma, so it wasn't the hardest to come up behind the werewolf and make a direct soul wavelength attack. Wait... what?

*going past the "it's only an image" convo. so we passed by that guy. Hurray*

We continue forward a little slower because Black Star caught up with us and can't move as fast as us. I'm freaking out on the inside. Now that Kid knows about my stripes (Black Star is "too big" to notice), I guess I'll have to do a lot of explaining. I can sense that we're not going to make it; the Kishin will revive no matter what. I just hope we can at least catch up with the werewolf and the witch ahead. We barged into the doorway, and there it was- black blood in the syringe. Kid kicked right on, but who is he shooting now? He's shooting at a random point? Okay, now he's got the werewolf. He's keeping him busy, now Black Star and I are charging up. I fight a tadpole...it's huge and all, but that's really weird. The blood isn't working! Black Star caught up and sliced the black blood.

Oh no... no...NO!

e hallucinated? He cut the seal of the bag! The Kishin...it's disgusting. When it puts its skin back on, lumps and bubbles form. It's just there and we see skin moving around. It's the grossest thing seen by the human eye.

Everyone else tried to attack, then he flew up to the surface. I stayed back, I knew better than that. I just stood there on the ground, all I did after that, was yell before I left the chaos.

"Father!"


	6. Truth Behind Helleh

Death the Kid's POV

I haven't seen Helleh since the revival of the Kishin. In fact, no one's seen her. She's been missing for two days. I've been wondering about those stripes she has in her hair. Instead of the left like mine, hers is on the right. Actually, I've had a crazy thought going through my head. Could she be an accomplice or have some relation to the Kishin? I get goosebumps when I think that, but what else can explain her disappearance? The only contradiction is her white stripes. I tried to ask Father about both the Kishin and Helleh, but he won't say anything. What could my father be hiding? Why does he need to wait for Helleh before he can tell me more? As the son of the Grim Reaper, I think I have a right to know this for future reference.

I can't get a hold of who she really is. She comes wearing all black and gives a dark impression, but I had to think twice about that during the party. She seemed so cheerful. Not only had her personality confused me, the fact that she seems to know a lot more about this whole business than I do also concerns me. This is getting to be really frustrating.

I walk to the balcony. Fresh air is really what I need. Liz and Patty are probably somewhere doing their nails or hair. I look around Death City-many parts are in rubble from a few blasts Father and the Kishin made. I look in detail of the city, and I start to break a sweat. I'm fine about the entire city not being symmetrical and all, but there are SEVEN holes! Can't...stand...it... Deep breaths, Kid, look at something else, like the beauty of symmetry at the DWMA... I breathe, and feel a tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey we've been looking for you all over the place!" It's Liz, huh.

"Oh, sorry, is there something I need to know?"

"Your dad's looking for you. It seems important."

"Oh, okay, I'll be going then."

"Good. Patty! Go find Daniel and Devon and tell them we found him."

They were looking for me? Helleh's back?! Right! Father was going to tell me some things when she was back! I walked down the hall, and I could hear voices. When I was closer I heard it more clearly.

"You know I won't go back to what I once was."

"Yes you said that before, but you came back to the DWMA!"

"Forget it, you know why I came."

"Yes yes, driven by the madness, so you came in search for more."

"I'm not mad! Oops."

Helleh blushed as I stepped into the room, and Daniel, Devon, Liz, and Patty came running in right behind me.

"You had something to tell me, Father?"

"Yes, yes. Please come right in. Everyone take a seat and we'll go through everything a little at a time." Father took these huge and soft chairs out. Then he brought out a table with a few snacks and drinks on it. Oh, it's just like him not to take things seriously. There's just a few answers I need, and it'll take only 10 minutes. What does he mean slowly?

"Okay, let's begin with Helleh. I think you should begin telling them who you really are and then a flashback. Take as much time as you need."

Helleh's POV

I took a deep breath. I despise neat and serious places. I think it'd be cooler if we were on bean bag chairs with a stereo on. Anyhow, I guess I need to compromise. But, how do I start? Right... who I am, really am. I'm going to ignore all reactions and just spit everything out. If I still have the stomach, I'll take questions.

"My name is Helleh. I am Death the Kid's sister. I am younger by 18 months. Unlike his obsession of symmetry, I prefer checkered designs. As long as there are the same things in a picture, I'm alright wherever they are. My personality wasn't always in this 'cool factor,' I actually used to be a daddy's girl. It's known that everyone is born into this world with some amount of madness. I was born without a single trace of madness. Consequently, I am not affected by the revived Kishin. I was born and nicknamed "Daughter of Heaven." To a Grim Reaper, this wasn't a compliment. There were so many arguments about me. Father wanted to keep me anyways, but many people suggested taking me far away and leaving me to the vultures. I was scared. I've heard these voices for too many years. It scared me. So I ran away from home when I was 8. It wasn't a stupid one, I had actually planned it for a few months. I think I got $200 saved up, and I had food and water, and a few extra clothes in a bag. When the day came that I finally snapped, I used the potion a witch gave me to erase Kid's memory, ran away from home, and picked up the bag I hid. I left Death City, and lived on the streets. That's when I started getting the name Hell Girl. I started stealing and mugging others. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but it was the only way of survival. I mean, how do you expect an 8-year-old to survive on her own? I lived like so for quite a few years. Then, I walked down a snotty rich street. I was wearing some really nice clothing that I stole, but I was hungry. I went to a few doors to ask for food. I was pretty cute then. A few houses gave me some food, so I camped down at the park nearby. I got around for a week around the neighborhood. One house even gave me a really expensive dress. So I was walking down the street one night, and a random guy came attacking me I was terrified. All I remember now was that a boy saved me and defended me with a sword. He took me into his house. That's how I met Devon and Daniel. We had a really long conversation. They were explaining about being weapons and how they wanted to go to the DWMA but they wanted to go after they found a meister. I don't know why, but I cried when they told me all that. I cried and told them everything that happened to me. I got scared afterward. I was thinking, 'What if they call the police? What if they kick me out? What will they do to me?' Instead, the whole family came up to me and hugged me. They said they cared about me. They let me settle in at their house for a few weeks. Later, Daniel and Devon said they were ready to go to the DWMA. They asked me if I wanted to be their meister, and of course I said yes. When we were traveling back, we were able to catch quite a few souls. We got to know each other really well, and their humble ways really helped with my attitude. They knew when I'd be the little and innocent kid I was born as, and to back up when I become Hell Girl. When we entered Death City, I sensed madness. I knew a lot about the Kishin because Father thought it'd be a threat to me. He told me many stories when I was little so I had some background information. I spoke to Father about more things before we came into the DWMA. I was ready any second to face the Kishin if it came to me. We're not sure, but we think it knows I have no madness, and it'll want to kill me for it. And that's why I'm here and I've been nervous because I never knew when to tell you I'm your sister that might die sooner or later. If you've been trying to sense my soul, you can't. I covered with my weapons' wavelengths. I have a very strong soul and I'm excellent controlling it. I've had a few friendly duels with Professor Stein, who's known to be the best graduate of this school, and we've mostly been tied in battle. This is all I have to say now, so I guess you can ask questions now."

I took a really deep breath before I looked up at the others. As usual, I was holding Devon's hand and leaning onto Daniel's shoulder. I saw Death the Kid, and he had the most perplexed face I've ever seen. I can see he's trying to process me being his sister, my runaway, my weapons, and about the Kishin...and he doesn't seem to know what to do. I'm glad when Liz finally breaks the silence.

"So you're life is kinda like ours and Kid's life, but swapped life status?" I nodded. I was a dirty street girl and my weapons were scholarly men from a well-established family. It's exactly the opposite of Kid and his weapons.

"Except I wasn't born on the streets, I chose to be on the streets."

"Wh...what did you mean...when you said 'I won't change back' before I entered the room?"

"Since I'm back with Father in Death City, he wanted me to return to how life once was. I just can't. Too much has happened since I ran away from home. I don't know how to face everything." I guess it might've been hard to hear all this since I was crying…

There was another silence, but Kid stood up and walked around the table. Daniel stood up and walked out of his chair. I didn't bother to raise my head up, which wasn't very smart. The next thing I knew, Death the Kid pulled me up, gave me the tightest hug ever, and whispered, "You're my sister no matter what. I love you. I will protect you."

"Can you really say you love me?"

"Why not? We do match. Together, we're symmetrical."

I laughed and cried. It's too hard to take this all in.


	7. Date or Mission?

Helleh's POV

It's been pretty mellow after the whole confession session. Maka brought the Demon Sword Crona back on good terms. I'm glad that he (or she) can get a helping hand. Soul went out on some mission, so it's been a bit of a drag. I was hanging out in the library when all of a sudden I see Stein rush in. The boys and I hid behind our shelf and we watched him. Since when did the scientist walk into a school library? He grabbed a mountain of books and was murmuring to himself. All I got out was some witch with the madness and spiders. Seriously, when can this madness end? He started using the mirror to contact Father I'm guessing, so we were going to sneak out.

"Hey what have you been doing here?" Shoot. He just had to see me.

"I was checking out some books to read. That's all." I hope I don't sound nervous.

"How have you been, Helleh?"

"Alright. The boys and I have been doing swimmingly."

"Ah, yes. Well, you can leave now, and make sure the library's locked." I nodded and slammed the door shut.

"Stupid people. Let's go find Soul."

"Don't you remember? He has that mission with Maka." Ugh. Why does Daniel have to be all logical?

"Oh...yea..."

"Heehee...I think Hell Girl here has a soft spot for romance!"

"Devon! Of course I don't like like him!. It's just that, he's the only one who has stuff in common with me here. We're really good friends."

"Mmmhmm...sure..." I gave him a playful punch.

"You know, I think he feels that way for you, Hellie." Daniel! He only calls me 'Hellie' when he's being down-to-earth honest. That's twisting my gut.

"Just drop it, you two. Let's go find Kid. By the way, I see some connection between you two and the Thompsonssssss." They blushed. Mwahaha.

We went around campus looking for them, but we couldn't find them. Then I decided to sit down on the grand steps. Someone's bound to show up, right? In the meantime, I was daydreaming. Maybe Soul does like me, but is that really true? Besides, in this time of history, what would a girlfriends be good for? _You can cheer him up when he's sad. _Well, what about Maka? _Partners aren't couples, you need to split that. _I shook my head. No no no! I can't think about this, not when the world's in a mess and I might end up dead in the next 10 minutes.

And then I saw Justin and Soul both riding motorcycles, and is that a coffin behind them?!

Soul POV

The whole way back I was thinking about how Justin defeated the Gollem by himself. Man, I feel really useless without Maka being mobile. When we came up the academy, I saw Hell Girl. I guess it's not everyday you see a live person in a coffin.

"Why is there a coffin? MAKA!" Well isn't she the dramatic one.

"Just so you know, I'm alive."

"Oh my gosh do you know how freaked out I was when I saw the coffin?! Geez! Why so over the top?"

"Ask Justin. Wait, before you do that, could you get the flowers off of me?" Okay, that was really funny. I burst laughing. Hell Girl gave me a playful punch and started picking the flowers. The two of us picked it all out, and her weapons helped carry Maka to Stein. I stuck a white flower into her hair.

"You know, you should try not wearing your hat so often. It looks so pretty."

"Thanks, but we really need to catch up with Maka and Daniel and Devon." Was she blushing? Probably my imagination. I wonder if she likes me.

"Kid! So I go looking around for you for an hour, and I couldn't find you. Now you show up? How do you know about Maka?"

"I was with father for most of the time. Before that, I was out and about Death City."

"Well, we should get together sometime, and maybe know each other better?"

"Yes, as long as it's at 8 or something the likes." They were laughing together. Of course, who wouldn't like the almighty Reaper boy?

Black Star and Tsubaki came along, and all of us waited outside as Stein went to examine Maka. It makes me a bit nervous because he's such a creeper. Black Star seemed to be a little weird, what's up with that guy? We were talking about stuff, and all of a sudden he trailed off to how Maka was attacked? Since when did he care about Maka? Well, Stein came out and said Maka has been temporarily paralyzed, but nothing too serious. We went in the room to check on Maka. Black Star jumped on her and signed her forehead. I have to admit, it was pretty funny seeing Maka so helpless. Then Hell Girl punched Black Star straight to the medicine cabinet Kid just finished arranging, and he's up to tears. We stuck around for a while, and then we had to leave since visiting hours were over.

"So Hell Girl, where do you live?"

"Not far from your place, why?"

"Nothin, just thought that maybe I could walk you home."

"Thanks, but I need to run a few errands before I get home. Besides, I got my boys." Right... don't need a stranger...ouch.

"Weeeellllll...We can do the shopping, Hell Girl." Devon was giggling. Is he the only dude that giggles?

"Yeah, sure thing. Why not you go home with Soul and rest? We want to make sure you get back safe."

"Aaaaagghhh...fine. I guess I'll walk home with Soul. Bye." Yussss!

We were walking down the streets when I noticed how sad she was. I pulled an arm around her, but she spun away from my hold. What? does she think I'm an old creepy man?

"Don't. If you really want to comfort someone, you should go cheer up Maka."

"Maka's Maka. You can't really do much about her."

"Really? I think getting a few books would help. And she hates to lose, so you should've said something." How can she know Maka like that in just the short time they've been together? We walked the rest of the way in silence. She wasn't wearing her usual leather jacket, but a navy blue sweater and black pants. I never realized before, probably because of the jacket, but damn she's sexy! The sweater was a bit baggy, but I could see the slim curves and fine boobs she has. She was wearing a navy blue beret. Why does she wears something on her head all the time, and on the right side of her head?

When we arrived to her house, it looked amazing. It was a really fancy and big house that was painted snow white on the walls, black and white striped roofs, and black doors and windows and other stuff. It was quite something, very chic. When we were saying goodbye to each other, I didn't know what happened to me, but I leaned forward to her and tried to kiss her. However, she turned her head and backed away.

"Soul, you can't do this. I don't know you, and your meister is injured. You shouldn't be doing this, especially doing it solo." She walked into the house and slammed the door. 'Dammit!' I thought. I was really stupid doing that. I totally lost my cool in front of her. Devon and Daniel walked by smiling, and I just walked off. I'm such an idiot. She probably likes Death the Kid, and they would totally work out.

Helleh's POV

I ran straight to my room and face planted on my bed.

I can't believe it, he likes me!

But, can I tell him I like him back?


	8. Revenged, then Loved

Helleh's POV

Ever since "the incident" with Soul, I could never look at him or Maka in the eye. It was a little traumatizing, if you will. I never realized that thing could ever happened. I was really glad Father sent Kid and me on a mission together. I think it'd help me clear up my mind. That is, until I found out it was in the DESERT! What kind of person sends their children to the desert to look for stuff? Patty was already fired up and probably lost a string, and I was about to do the same thing. I don't see why Kid wanted to wear the entire Reaper outfit. I just stuck to my jacket and jeans.

"Kid, seriously, no one else is here, why are you wearing that thing?"

"Well, it does set the mood."

"Yes, but IT'S REALLY HOT AND YOU ALREADY HAVE THE MOOD SET SINCE YOU'RE A REAPER."

"Just ignore it, geez. Sis, you know you can be a pain."

"Oh really? You're a pain calling me sis. Can't you be normal and call me Hell Girl? I don't want to be your sister, remember that."

"You really are stubborn. If you must, I insist on Helleh because it's a perfect symmetrical name."

"Just get to the station." He seriously can be annoying! Or is that just sensitive and stupid me?

So we wait for the train, and there's a freaky person wearing full-out desert clothing. It's really awkward because all I hear is "chi chi chi" from it. Liz, Patty, Daniel, and Devon are making sand castles because the younger ones aren't in the best mood. Kid is staring at his watch to watch the train. I can't stop thinking about what happened to Soul and me. It's been at least a week, and I have no idea what's up with him since i never look at his face, so I don't know how he feels about this. It's a little frustrating cause I don't know what to do. Hell Girl ALWAYS knows what to do. This isn't right, it's not cool!

"Dammit! This is stupid."

"I know, right? The train's not punctual at all!"

"Uh...yeah." Idiot. So the train does come, but it's kind of creepy because it looks as if it's a huge earthworm that came out of the ground. There's a freaky fisher guy on the train, too. EW HE'S DISGUSTING! Well, Kid and I climb on our transportation devices and ride off. So we have to fight a scary fisher dude on a runaway train, and a witch in the sky throwing bombs? Whatever. I move a bit higher than Kid is, and I start shooting out of my swords. It may be a bit cocky, but I think the beams that shoot out are both pretty and effective. They're almost like purple strobe lights, but they cut through stuff amazingly. The top of the train's almost entirely off. Patty's madly shooting on top of Kid's shoulders. It's kinda funny if you see it. All of a sudden, Kid does a 360 kick flip. Is he serious? At a time like this? And he says it's impossible to not do a trick on that hill.

"Are you really the next Reaper? Get your priorities straight!"

"You just don't want to be left in the dust! Hah!"

"Two can play at this game!" So on the next hill, he does a 600... I did a roller coaster flip. It's my favorite move; you do flips on your board as you do and entire loop de loop flip. We both land on the train. Ha, I won.

So chaos happens la de da and we defeat the bad guy, mwahahaha. Kid pulls out the key on the train, and it stops.

"This thing is made of disgusting evil."

"You'd be surprised, you know, Eibon didn't do all of this himself."

"Eibon? Well then, he's a disgusting piece of trash."

"What do you mean, he didn't do this by himself? Are you referring to Lord Death?"

"Heh heh, smart little girl, aren't ya?"

"I am not lit-"

"What does this have to do with my father?!"

"See yourself, behind the box the key was in." He opened it, and froze.

"Hmmm... interesting... As I would imagine." Kid was going to ask more, but 'it' was stabbed in the forehead by Sid.

Death the Kid's POV

We were heading to the DWMA when I asked Helleh a few things. I thought it'd be a good use of time.

"So, Helleh, what do you know about Eibon?"

"Greatest wizard on Earth."

"What does he have to do with our Father?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you say-"

"I've just seen that before, Eibon and Lord Death's name together. It's on a few more magic tools. If you are wondering why I was gone after the Kishin left, I was following its trail, then I found a magic tool with their names on it." Why does she call Father Lord Death? Are they on that bad of terms? And why does she avoid talking about this stuff, too? I mean, shouldn't I know more? At least as much as my very own little sister?

"Why won't you and Father tell me more?"

"Because you don't need to. I actually learned a little too much and if you really want to know, it sucks to know."

"You know, I find it irritating that my little Sis knows more than me."

"You know, I find it annoying that I'm not normal like you are." Oops, I must've hit a sensitive subject. Yes, she doesn't possess madness, and the only reason why she knows more is because of that 'special' possession. We were quiet the whole way back. I walked her home, even though she has Devon and Daniel for her. I'm still not steady with the thought I have a little sister, but I might as well compromise. I gave her a hug at her doorstep.

"I love you, no matter what."

"Yeah, I guess I love you, too." Awww, my little sister's blushing, and she gave me a playful punch. I watched her get in the house and told the girls to go ahead and get home. I was going to the library for a visit.

Soul's POV

I watched Kid and Hell Girl hug at her doorstep. Don't get me wrong-I wasn't stalking her, I was just having a walk and I happened to see them. So I guess I am right. She does like Kid after all. I'm guessing they were on a date tonight. That explains why she hasn't looked at me in the face for a week. She didn't want to turn me down. Well, this hurts a thousand times more. I head home, took a cold shower, and let out a little chuckle.

Tomorrow, I'm going to let her have it.


	9. Bits and Pieces

Soul's POV

After seeing Kid and Hell Girl together, I've been trying to find a perfect time to embarrass them. I mean, why couldn't she tell me to my face that she was dating Kid? Sure, I'd be mad, but at least it's better than secretly discovering their secret. I was going to say something about it at our basketball game, but it feels really awkward with Crona around. Then, Kid decided to hold a party, it was perfect! I hope Crona won't go. Or maybe he'll leave early because he can't deal with anything.

I was in charge of music, but I don't think a punky one would go for the mood we had. Maka wanted me to play the piano. What was she thinking? I left and went to go to the bathroom. When I came out, someone was playing it. The music was hard to comprehend, it had a deadly sting to it, and a soft, innocent feeling. Everyone was around the piano, except for Black Star who's eating his head off. I wedged through the crowd to see who was playing. It was Hell Girl. She can play really well! It was such a surprise. She was wearing a dark green dress with little blue flowers all over it. And she was wearing a blue shawl with matching heels. She looked gorgeous. She also had a sparkly green flower thing on her hair, on the right. Why is that? It's always the right. When she was done, everyone applauded.

"So you play?"

"Since I was two, and by the looks of it very well."

"Scoot off, let me pull a few strings." I played. It was a oldie from Chopin. Nothing fancy, just zooming around the keyboard and swishing. Yes, the music does sound a little swishy. I forgot it was a little too energetic for this kind of party, but it's still cool. I glanced around trying to find Hell Girl at the end, and she was there, applauding. I think she was smirking, it was a sexy smirk.  
I couldn't believe it! Crona lasted the entire party! Other than the usual group, Crona was the last guest to leave! It's not that I don't like Crona, but I can't do anything I really want to around him. I feel like I need to be extra careful and stuff. I'm glad to help him get over his discomfort and everything, but my revenge! Arrrgh! After he left, Kid was about to clean up. I said that we should take the rest of the time and continue the party with just our gang, since it could be more fun. It may have taken a while, but it worked! So we hung around and goofed off, all 10 of us. Hell Girl needed to go to the bathroom, and I was paying attention the whole time. I was waiting for the moment she came out.  
Bingo.

Helleh's POV

I went to freshen up a bit in the middle of the "second party." I guess it was more fun with just us close buds together. Kid and I danced and talked a lot. Of course, since we have some MAJOR catching up to do! I readjusted my hairpiece. I told Kid I didn't want to tell our friends yet because it would probably make a huge commotion. The main reason, though, is that if I said that, I would have to retell my story again, and I can't face them and repeat, especially Soul.

As I walked out the bathrooms, I heard Soul talking really loud.

"WOW KID. I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE DATING HELL GIRL!"

"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT?!" Kid and I responded at the exact same time. I ran downstairs as fast as I could in the stupid dress and heels. Where in the world did he get that from?!

"Oooh, really? You never told us Kid!"

"Neither did you, Hell Girl." I was going to punch those twin weapons into next decade.

"We were never going out! That'd be gross!" Wait, that made no sense to them...shoot!

"OH, REALLY HELL GIRL? I SAW YOU GUYS HUGGING SO TIGHT TOGETHER THE OTHER NIGHT, WHY ELSE WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Becau-"

"I TRIED TO KISS YOU AND YOU HELD BACK! IT'S BECAUSE KIDDIE HERE WOULD BE JEALOUS, RIGHT?" Oh, so he saw us that night? How? If this keeps up, I'm going to kill him. No, no, no! Stupid eyes! No tears!

"Soul what is the meaning of this?" Thank you, Kid!

"Nothing! I just want to know since when were you guys together? I mean, Hell Girl has only been here for, what? no more than a month if I can even count days at Death City!" True. No one cares about the date here. How long has it been?

"Soul? What's gotten into you? I'm not dating, Kid, I can't date Kid?"

"Pssh... You can't date Kid? You can do anything you want! How can't you!"

"I CAN'T DATE HIM 'CAUSE HE'S MY FLIPPIN BROTHER!" I gasp, did I say that out loud? I clasped my hand over my mouth. How did this happen? Why? I cried, and ran off. I lost Daniel and Devon. They're running home. I'm outta here.

Soul's POV

"Good going, Mr. Cool." Seriously, Kid? Now? He ran off to find Hell Girl.

"You know, that wasn't really nice to go off like that." Yes, thank you for the advice, Liz.

"Huh, now you tell me. What does she mean, they're siblings?"

"For your information, yes. Don't ask me anymore. Ask her." Yeah, she'll totally tell me. I ran off. I ran towards her house. There she is! But wait, she's going off at another direction. No one else is around her. I guess they're running to her house. I follow her. _I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! _Good job, Soul, you totally kept your cool. Is she, running out of Death City? I ran faster. You can't know where she's going once she's out! Yes, I caught her! I grabbed her arm.

"Ow! Let me go you red-eyed freak!" Ouch. Really?

"No! You can't leave Death City!"

"I don't hope to stay after the entire city knows about me! Why don't you leave me alone? No one wants to date someone who'll die any minute! Plus I'm a castaway from Lord Death's family! God dammit just ditch me." She ripped off her headpiece, and she had three stripes on the right side of the head. She started to run again, she can run really fast without heels! We sprinted for a good 5 minutes before I could grab onto her. Her eyes were so red and puffy now. Instead of grabbing, I hugged her.

"Why," I whispered, "why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I hate my family. I hate talking about this too."

"Don't worry, it's alright. I love you, I want you. Just, please, stay with me."

Helleh's POV

I babbled on and on. I couldn't believe I just told him everything. He held on, word for word. Then, we walked in silence back home.

"Do you still love me? When I'm such a mess?"

"Yes. I love you. Now, I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "It's too fast. I...I'm not ready... all that-"

"Okay, one at a time. We'll go slowly."

I fell asleep, not even knowing when I got home. I don't care, I've got Soul.


	10. Ask Her Out!

Helleh's POV

I was called up to Father's in the middle of class. I can't believe everything happened so fast. Did it seriously have to happen as soon as I got here? Well, I walk up to the Death Room and I see Father drinking tea.

"Hiya, my little daughter!"

"Please keep things in business, Lord Death."

"Alright, alright! Well, you must know that the madness is spreading. And Stein..."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on Stein? I'll be going now, then."

"Wait, wait! Hold on! A few more things before you go. Well, now, I wanna talk about you and your brother."

"Pass."

"Then, let's talk about you-"

"Pass. I'll leave if you don't have anything serious. Is there anything about Stein you need to mention?"

"Oh, fine. If you want to know, I want you to watch Stein to make sure he can control himself with the madness. He'll be training students today out of the academy. I want you watch him. Say anything you want to so you can get in, just make sure..."

I had no idea what he was going to say, but whatever. That room always gives me the creeps. I don't want to stay anywhere near my "family" when I'm alone. No one was in the classroom, so I suppose they're all training. I wandered around the forest to find people, and I finally find Stein with Maka, Black Star, and Kid. Of course Daniel and Devon were there, too. That made it a lot easier. Lying is almost my specialty. Living on the streets taught me to be the most convincing liar I've seen so far. Plus, I can see when someone's lying.

"Lord Death's orders. I came to watch the kids train, and help you if needed."

"Oh? Why is this lil' girl excused? Is she too weak to handle all the pressure? Bahahaha!" Black Star...

"Well, Black Star, Hell-"

"I would've shown you my soul to prove things, but sadly, your brain can't process high complexity such as soul seeing. I'm sorry, is my intelligent vocabulary not comprehensible for you?"

"You-"

"Now, Hell Girl, I believe that you came to help."

"Yes, Professor."

It was funny watching them resonance their souls together. It seems like Black Star won't accept Maka's lead. That arrogant bastard. They failed and yelled a couple times. I'm glad that my so-called brother can actually play peacemaker. I was getting hungry, so I sent Devon and Daniel to go home and cook up something. Professor Stein called for a break and left. The team was fighting, well, Maka and Black Star were fighting I guess they can figure it out themselves. I followed Stein slowly. He was beside a tree and looking at things all funny. Uh oh, the madness is up again.

"Professor Stein, are you okay?"

"Heh, heh, what a fine specimen. Let me just mark up a few places..."

"Professor...?"

"Uh, yes, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Don't hide it. It's the madness, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, and no..."

"Here, let me try." I picked up his hand. I closed my eyes, and sent some wavelengths to him.

"It'll slow down the madness for a few days, but you'll need to find a way to control it."

"Alright, thank you." Now, Maka came up to Stein, so I walked away from them towards the team. I was talking to Kid and trying to tell him about the madness and such about Stein. I practiced soul resonance with them in place of Maka. The real purpose was that I wanted to practice resonating madness wavelengths. It was such a weird sensation. There was a slightly stronger sense of madness than I had expected to see from these people. Oh, right! Black Star and his enchanted sword. The extra lessons must've raised that up a bit. How can I tell him to loosen up a bit, though?

Finally, Maka came back with Tsubaki and they finally passed their test. They were finally able to get home. It was...quite a shock Maka wanted Black Star to hit her. I mean, seriously? What was she thinking?! I guess I'll give her a few lessons to get her a little bit stronger. She has a knack at stuff once she tries. Like that basketball game.

It seemed that Devon and Daniel already went to bed. It was a good thing they cooked dinner for me, I was totally starving! After I finished eating, I went upstairs to my room, in the dark. I tripped on something at my door and got a face plant. Did Devon put another zebra at my door? Ugh. Actually, it wasn't the usual zebra. There were two little boxes at my door. I turned on the lights in my room and looked at them. One of them was red with a picture of a soul on it. Heh, it must be Soul. The other was black with a perfectly neat 'K' written on it. I guess it must be from Kid. I open Soul's first. I wonder when did they send these out to me. I opened the box and found a thin necklace. It was silver with a soul with the hugest smile ever. I gave a little chuckle. It's so sweet! I put it on before opening Kid. I still don't like the thought of "my family reunion." Bleh. Well, it seemed to be a dinner invitation for me and my boys. I'm assuming there's more to a dinner.  
I changed into my nightgown and tucked myself into bed. I fell asleep and had a very strange dream.

I was in Lord Death's mansion, wearing one of my favorite white dresses. I wanted to show Father something. I was about to knock the door until I heard some yelling.

"THAT GIRL CAN'T STAY!"

"SHE'S MY CHILD AND SHE'LL DO NO HARM!"

"SHE WON'T KILL A KISHIN EVEN IF HER LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! SHE'S FROM THE HEAVENS!"

"THE MORE REASON TO PROTECT HER AND LOVE HER!" Oh no, why am I hearing this again? I don't want to! I don't want to! I ran down the hall to the closet and cried in there for what seemed like hours. Then, Kid opened the door.

"Heehee, I found you." I don't know what was with me, but I started giggling and chased after him. We were playing around, and fighting over how to arrange the flowers, and dreaming what weapons we wanted. I honestly had no idea, because I didn't want to think about it until I really had to.

"Besides, I might be dead by the time we grow up."

"Ha, don't be silly! No one touches my little sister when I'm around!" How, how did I forget about that? Why did I forget about how he loved me back then? If...if he knew then, why should I make a wall around us now?

Daniel's POV

I opened Hell Girl's door to check if she actually came back, and that Devon didn't eat her dinner. Sure enough, she was there. I walked inside to her bed and sat on the side watching her. She hates it that I say it, but she looks like an angel sleeping. You know how those angels are pictured sleeping with their hands folded under their heads and their bodies slightly tucked in? That's exactly how she looks like. I pulled her blanket closer to her face, and noticed she was crying. She was asleep, for sure, but tears were trailing out of her eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept on coming. I realized she was saying something, too. She hardly says anything in her sleep. I lean down, and listen.

"I want you back, brother. I shouldn't have left you..."

I smile. Maybe that dinner is exactly what she needs to get together. On the other hand, I need to use that as an opportunity to see if Liz is interested in something with me.


	11. The Family Dinner

Helleh's POV

There was no school today because all the teachers were getting ready to get the magic weapon Brew. I really hate having all this chaos around. Well, since there wasn't anything important to do, Devon, Daniel, and I went out for brunch with Soul and Maka. Devon and Daniel were snickering the entire time when we were walking home to prepare to go out.

"Looks like our little girl's growing up, isn't she, Devvie?"

"Awww... kids grow up so fast!"

"You two are aware that not only am I here in front of you, but that you're only two years older?"

"Oh, come on! We're just really happy for you. I can't wait to be there when you guys go kissy kissy! Better yet, I'll take a photo of it!"

"I hope you guys are ready for your dinner dates tonight, eh? Should I reserve the full moon and scented candles?"

"Get real, Hell-"

"You get real, Daniel! It's, like, the most obvious thing at school! Plus it's cute to see twins go wovey doey with another pair of twins."

"Do you think we have a shot?" Is Daniel blushing? No. frikkin. way.

"I don't know about the younger ones, but you and Liz? Très parfait!"

I locked my bedroom door as soon as I got home. The first thing I did was put on the necklace Soul gave me. It was a little long... I guess I need to find a shirt lower than usual. I pressed the panel to get out my "black" closet. If you haven't noticed, I have all color of clothing. I have so many that I keep separate closets for each of them. Of course, the black closet is the biggest closet. It covers all 4 walls in my room. No...no...no... Hmmm... Oooh! I changed the panel to the greens and went to the dark greens. I took out a light green and dark green striped top with a forest green jean jacket. I popped the collar up a bit so the necklace shows. Then I grabbed a pair of army pants with a patch-on skull. I put on a pair of black army boots. I put my hair up in a medium-high ponytail and stick it through my hat. It was a camouflage hat with another pirate skull on it. I picked out a pair of black sunglasses that were slightly smaller than the ones I usually wore, and I was ready! Before I left my room, I grabbed a bag and stuffed a black velvet dress with some pumps and some silver jewelry for tonight. I stepped out of my room and walked towards the boys' room. Turns out, they came out before I could even knock. I was giggling because they were already wearing their formal clothes for tonight. They both wore these dark violet suits with an indigo tie. I noticed that they took an effort to slightly part their hair. Well, I wasn't going to say anything, so off we go!

Soul's POV

Maka and I were waiting for Hell Girl, Daniel, and Devon at the restaurant. It wasn't a big fancy one, but it was really small and comfy. We aren't going out yet, which I really hate, but I was thinking about talking to the boys a bit more. I wanted to know more about Hell Girl and what she likes, I guess. I'm glad Maka agreed to help me and offered to talk to Hell Girl.

Brunch wasn't as nerve-wrecking as I thought. Plus, either Hell Girl can be a bookworm or Maka is actually way cooler than I thought she is. They're talking as if they've known each other for life, and they're laughing their heads off! Anyways, the whole thing was pretty cool. I got to learn a lot more about Hell Girl by talking to Daniel and Devon. They understand Hell Girl so well, it kind of makes me feel guilty of taking her away from them.

"If...if Hell Girl and I really get to be together, what would you guys feel?"

"It's just like watching your little sister grow up. It might be a little lonely here and there, but as long as we can see her smile, then everyone's happy, aren't they?"

"Yea, I guess your right. Well, is this the big night for you and Liz?

Helleh's POV

PPPBBBBBBBVVVVVTTTTTT!

Maka and I turned around just in time to see Daniel finish spitting his drink at Soul?

"What kind of prank do you think you're pulling?!"

"Yeah, man. That was not cool."

"Like it's cool to ask about me and Liz." So the whole world knows, Daniel. Big deal.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF, DANIEL. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE OFF TO PROPOSE TO HER." The others in the restaurant lifted their heads up to see. A few of them even went "awww..." Daniel sure took his time wiping his mouth and hiding his blush. Come on, man!

"WELL HELL GIRL MAYBE YOU AND SOUL SHOULD STOP CHICKENING AND GET ON WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP!" Great.

Now it's my turn to turn red. Now Devon's laughing his head off and chanting something. I couldn't hear with the entire restaurant chattering, but I heard soon enough. Why? Because they were all chanting it now.

"ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT!" Soul was so confused that he just sat perfectly still. Then, Maka started giggling and dragged Soul out of his seat, and pushed him towards me. Uh... this is so unexpected...

"Uh...well...Hell Girl...So...do you want to...be, like, my girlfriend?" Okay. My head is totally freaking out. This is SO not cool. What can I do now? Ugh! DANIEL! I took my sunglasses off my head (they were on my hat when we got in the restaurant), and gave a weak smile.

"Sure." We gave each other a hug as the crowd whistles and applauds for us. I took a bow and blew air kisses and waved at them. THAT part was way more fun than being on spot. Whew. Finally, we paid and left the cocky restaurant.

I was beating up Daniel half the time we were walking, and yelling at Maka at the same time. That was totally uncool! We walked by an alley so I can go change into my evening clothes before we got to Kid's house. It was only 4 now and we were supposed to be there at 6, so we hung around and walked real slow. Maka really wanted to see my soul and was practically begging for it. It was kind of annoying, but whatever. We walked to a deserted part of Death City so I can unlock my soul wavelength. I showed her, and she practically flew backwards.

"Oh, really? Is my soul really that strong?"

"It's...huge. No, it's not just that. It's different."

"Well Maka, you are seeing the Child of the Heavens."

"Is...is that why, it's so...?" I nodded. I didn't want her to say it, exactly. I think she got the hint. We got to the Mansion right on time. I gave Soul one more hug before I walked through the gates. That was the happiest thing to happen before this dreadful night. I really don't know what to do.


	12. Brew

Death the Kid's POV

I was looking out the window in my room when I saw Soul and Helleh hug each other. Since when did that happen? Disgust, disgust, disgust! Well, I can at least give her credit for dressing nicely in a dress. I wore a dark red suit finely ironed and wore symmetrical garnet rings. I believe I have the authority, as her older brother, to understand and learn more about her than I actually know. I also don't understand why we need to have a dinner the night before the mission for the ancient tool Brew. Does Father take anything seriously? It seems that I certainly did take my time, because everyone else had already been seated. I sat near Father and across from Helleh. Liz and Patty were respectively sitting beside me.

"Thank you for coming to this lovely family dinner tonight, Helleh, Daniel, and Devon."

"If you don't mind, Kid, I'd like to understand what this so-called dinner is about."

"Just as it is called, it's a family dinner. We'll eat, talk, and enjoy the night."

"Then may I ask why is the arranged the night before searching Brew? Besides that, I hope that this dinner arrangement will not be interfered with business subjects? Father?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes! Just eat! Have fun! Play and enjoy!"

We ate in mostly in silence during the main courses, uttering no more than compliments about each other's dress and the food. I was thinking with my mind so hard, I didn't even notice that my steak was cut up into eight pieces until Liz told me. There are so many things I don't know about the Kishin. Where does Eibon fall in this picture? And what about Father? What is his relation by that evil tool? Even aside from that, questions were multiplying in my head by the minute about my sister. What has my sister been through for all these years? How much danger is she in with the Kishin? Why does she understand so much more about everything, not only just the Kishin? Most of all, what is going on with her and Soul? Does she not see the dangers around her? How does she live with the romance when she knows her fate?

"You should break up."

Helleh's POV

"You should break up." I'm actually not sure how I heard that, but I knew it came from Kid.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say something?"

"What? Oh, no. Just speaking to myself."

"Spit it out. Now." I hate secrets. Especially those I hear a little bit of and nothing more.

"Fine. Are you and Soul dating?" What? Has he been stalking me?

"What if I am?"

"You should stop. Break up. Something."

"You aren't the boss of me."

"I am your brother. Your older brother. And you are in grave danger. Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Oh, so he's taking over my life? Huh, as if! He doesn't even know me well enough yet. We've had a long conversation ONCE at that stupid party. He has no idea what he's up to. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, making it crack and the plates break.

"Now now, Helleh, you should calm down. Your brother means good-"

"MY LIFE IS ON THE BORDERLINE OF BEING ALIVE AND BEING DEAD, AND YOU THINK I'M PLAYING AROUND?! "

"By the looks of it, yes."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE A BROTHER OF MINE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT A THING! IT PISSES ME OFF THAT YOU CAN BE SO CALM WHEN YOU'RE TICKING ME OFF! HECK, YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE THINGS THAT ARE GOING ON NOW!" So now he stands up and slams the table.

"YOU THINK I ENJOY NOT KNOWING EVERYTHING? IT'S FRUSTRATING THAT I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I'LL BE REAPER ONE DAY."

I smirked. "Hold on. Yelling will get us nowhere. Daniel, you take Liz and the youngsters out to the garden or something. I have some things to straighten out with this dear brother of mine."

He got the message and left. "Now Kid, let's start off on a few things, shall we?"

Daniel's POV

I brought the others out of the dining room, and Liz took us to the garden. I could tell she was worried.

"Hey, are you worrying about your meister?"

"I guess. I mean, he isn't the best at dealing with people by himself, especially in a fight."

"Don't worry, I can promise you she won't kill him. You just need them to settle everything by themselves. To be honest, I think Hell Girl actually wants to go back to her family."

"You have got to be kidding! It looks like she's been miserable since the second she stepped into the house."

"She's been through a lot. I mean, no offense, but she was sort of forced out of her own family to live on the streets, unlike you and your sister, who were just born there. When we first met her, I could see her heart was practically torn. It's hard for her to tell people what she really thinks. That's why I'm so happy for her to be dating Soul."

"Hmmm... So she is really dating Soul. Have you ever thought of going out with someone?" Did she just say that? Oh my gosh, and she's blushing? Mom was right, I really do like to be with these street rebels.

"Actually, yes. I actually talked to her today, but I don't know if I really should ask her out."

"I think you should. I mean, what's the point of waiting? Especially at times like this. If something happens tomorrow, and you never told them today, they might never know. So, who is it? Maka? Tsubaki?"

"Well..." I held her hand, bent down, and kissed it, "May I have the honor of being your boyfriend?" She gazed off for a moment, and then squealed and have me a hug. I spun her around and Devon and Patty were cheering for us. Yes! I finally did it! It does feel really good to get that off my chest. Good luck to you, Hellie.

Helleh's POV

I get out of my seat and walk towards Kid. This kid won't know anything unless I beat the crap out of him today. "Why don't you ask Father? Or have you, and he just won't tell you? Do you even know what relation Father has with Eibon? Or do you worry your little stripes about that all my yourself?" I smile at him, and gives him a punch in the face.

"What was that for?!"

"That's for you provoking my life story!"

"Are you calling a fight?" I smirked. He finally gets my cue.

"Father's watching. How about we show him who really is stronger? I'll even give you an advantage by only using the revealed soul power I have. You see mine, I see yours."

We fought for at least an hour. Even if he is my good for nothing brother, I feel bad for him. His attacks decrease majorly without weapons. He dodges my attacks most of the time. Luckily for me, I can directly use my soul wavelengths. The down part? I destroyed half the room making a slash on the floor. I start filling it up the way I like it. I divided the ground into four quadrants and blasted the top right and bottom left. This is to my liking, now. His martial arts are pretty good, but he can't do as much damage to me as I can to him since he can't use direct attacks. WTF?! Is he crying now? Hahahaha!

"What now? Cry me a river, dear brother, and beg for mercy. Maybe I'll stop and keep you alive."

"*Sob* It's...not...*hiccup* that! You...*hiccup* made the room asymmetrical!"

"Cry me a river! You'll never be Reaper if you can't get your priorities! Haaaaaaaa-ya!" I made one last blow at him smack in the center of the room. Then Daniel barged in with the others behind.

"Hell Girl! That's enough! You're not trying to kill him!"

"WELL MAYBE I AM!"

"He's your brother!"

"No he's not! This isn't my family! He's weak and pathetic! He can sure as well die!"

"HELL GIRL YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Ok. Woah. Daniel is shouting at me and the vein on his neck is popping. He has never done that before. Never. in. my. whole. life.

"HELL GIRL THE WORLD IS IN PERIL AND YOU SHOULD BE AWARE OF THAT ESPECIALLY. YOU LOST YOUR FAMILY WHEN YOU WERE 8. NOW YOU FOUND IT, AND YOU WANT IT BACK, BADLY. SO STOP BOTTLING IT UP AND GOD DAMMIT TELL EVERYONE WHAT THEY MEAN TO YOU."

"I...I...I never wanted this family! How would you know?!" That bastard! What is he talking about! How...how could he know?

"You cried. Last night. You talked in your sleep. I heard you. You love your brother. You want your father. You need this family." But...but... I started crying. Why did life have to so unfair? I left this house and vowed to never come back. I only came back because I loved Devon and Daniel. They are my family. They're all I have. So...why?! Why do I have to be human?! Why do I have a heart?! It...it... it makes everything so hard!

"Hellie. You can't run away from your blood. It's in your heart. All of us in this room. And Soul." Devon gave me a hug and made me sit in his lap.

"Look, I'm sorry, Helleh. I...I don't know what got into me. Maybe you're right. I shouldn't keep everything to myself. From now on, can you help me? I'll...I'll do anything to help you, sis?" I was still crying. Even more, bawling. I wrapped my arms around Kid's neck and dragged him onto the ground.

"I...I loved you. I cried the whole time I walked away from here. You...you were so nice. You made me laugh all the time. Can...can we go back to before? Please? I mean, I want to come back. I...I want to be here. With you and Daddy. Is...is it still possible?"

"We've all been waiting, child." I turned to the door. Father? Since when did he left? He ran up to me and picked me up with those insanely big hands. I laughed.

I guess... everything could happen. Even going back through time and adding another chain to it.

Lord Death's POV

I held Helleh in my hands. She still has that little smile on her face. It may be just be me, but I think it shines into the heart. Everyone began to fall asleep. I placed Hell Girl onto the ground, and carried everyone into their rooms. I wanted to take Helleh last. I brushed the hair off her face. I gently set her on her bed and tucked her in. My Hell Girl. No. I don't care what others say about her. She's Helleh. My Helleh. She's the key to hell and door to heaven. That's why I named her so.

"Sweet dreams. My dear Helleh."


	13. Bits of Darkness, Pieces of Truth

Helleh's POV

I know I totally blew off my cool last night, but I'm still really happy to come back to this family. I guess, Devon was right. The blood I was from is what my heart is. It's disappointing that I couldn't savor my morning at my home because of the mission. Now I'm on the boat, and waiting to get on the island.

"Marie and I will be the only ones in the magnetic field. All of you should stay put out of it." I'm starting to worry about Professor Stein. I don't understand why, but I think the madness has been speeding up only on Stein. It scares me. Come to think of it, Stein is almost like my godfather. I never realized until recently that he's actually been supporting me when I ran away from home. He didn't even do so because Father ordered him; he did it out of his own choice.

"Professor Stein? I think I would like to accompany you. I mean, as you know about my circumstances..."

"No, Hell Girl. That's the more reason for you to be outside."

"But, Professor! Your...your...m-"

"I have Marie by my side. I think it'll be fine." Wait! Marie! Could...could it be possible that Marie...no, that can't be it. She'd never do such a thing. But, what if she's doing it subconsciously?

We landed on the island and walked toward the magnetic field. I don't have a really good feeling about this. I really miss Soul, but he has to stay in weapon form as well as the others. Kid and I lingered behind the line to talk. I discussed with him my fear about Stein's madness. I'm really scared. No matter if we're successful or not, Stein's going to have problems. The thought of Marie is scaring me, too. What if I was right?

"Relax, sis. We just have to be ready to face the present." He had his arm around me and pulled me to his shoulder. I can't believe that I was shuddering!

When we finally arrived to the magnetic field, we had another discussion about it. Stein was walking towards the field.

"Professor! Wait!" I ran up to him and gave him a really big hug. "Promise me you'll be back alive, please?"

He looked at me in the eye and smiled. "Okay," he whispered. Then, he finally set foot into the field. They promised to be back in 5 minutes, so I was holding Kid's watch as if I was holding my life. 1 minute...3... 4 minutes and 30 seconds...

"IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES! THEY PROMISED TO BE BACK BY NOW!" I guess I am losing my cool. Am I returning to that innocent me? I don't even remember how that was like. Now we were arguing who should go, until Kim's team agreed to stay since she has the signal. I was about to leave with Maka's team until Ox stopped me cold in my tracks. Lucky for me, Maka's team stopped as well.

"Ox, we need to get going! Let me go!"

"And just who allows you? You don't belong to their team. In fact, where's yours?"

I clenched my teeth while talking. "I don't need a team. I'm strong enough not to have one."

"Oh, is that so, Hell Girl? How about we make a fight over that?"

"Oxford! Time is urgent! We have to go! With Helleh! She's the key resource here." I let out a breath. Thank you, Kid.

Now we finally enter the field, and realized that the world inside has been frozen in time, sort of. It replays that day's events, up until the explosion. We walked around and saw a few familiar faces. Father's old look, that spider witch who creeps me out, and finally, we found Stein and Marie! Oh no! Stein isn't looking well. I think, the madness is overcoming him. He won't stop laughing and his eyes are racing all about his head. The madness really is progressing exceptionally fast for him! The more I think of it, the more I believe it's Marie causing this. I clench my teeth. I think I should take him out of the field, but I really need to help Maka's team find Brew. Oh, what do I do.

"Here. I'll take him out of the field. We need to hurry."

"Here, let me help."

"No! *sigh* Marie, I don't know for sure why and how, but I think you're the cause of Professor Stein's fast progression on madness. You may not be doing this purposely, but that's what's happening. I'll take him out of the field and come back. I recommend that you keep your distance from Stein."

"Are you trying to disobey me, young lady?"

"No. You never gave orders. Now I am. You'll listen to me if you want to come out alive. Maka, you continue with your team. I still have the ability to sense souls more in here, so I'll find you soon enough." I tired to lift him up, but he just pushed me away. This madness is too much! I can't, do so much in these circumstances.

"Sis, are you sure about this? I mean...since you don't have..."

"I'm okay, Kid. I'll...I guess I'll just need to transfer some of his madness out of him and then to me."

"What? You can't do that! Your body doesn't..."

"Kid! Don't blurt that! That's dangerous! Besides, I'll only do it for a little bit. If it makes you feel better, I'll only hold it in me in the field. I'll give it back to him, I guess?" If Marie does what I say, I think Stein's condition won't progress so majorly. "Marie? Why don't you run along first? Then you and him would have some distance." Luckily, she did leave, even if it was reluctant. I started my absorbing some of his madness into me. I can't take so much, but a little can make a big difference. He started to gain control of himself, and right when I shot blood out of my mouth. Stupid madness.

"Professor? We need to hurry out, now." He still didn't have the strength to talk, but he nodded, and we were soon off. I racked up another pool of blood from my mouth when we got out of the field. I never thought the madness would have this effect on me. I set him down and put the madness back into him. That was all I could do. I saw Marie standing 10 feet away, watching.

"I think that'll be far enough. I'm going back to get them." I ran into the field again and tried to detect their souls. Left, by the pillar walkway. I ran as fast as I could. Is that another soul I'm detecting? I couldn't tell; the further in the field I went, the harder it was to get anything done. Finally, I found them watching a tiny old man turn into a huge buff body. We all ran in fighting with our weapons. Nothing worked on him! There wasn't a single scratch on him. This went for a while until Soul offered to resonate our souls. There was something strange about Soul in weapon form, but I can't get too much from him in this magnetic field. Still...it doesn't feel right.

"Soul, I don't think it's a good idea. It doesn't give a good vibe to me. Maybe I can-"

"Hell Girl, it's the only choice we have. You've taken too much damage from the madness you had. You lost quite a bit of blood back there." I was still worried. Something didn't feel right. Could it be that I'm imagining? Or is there really something getting on Soul? What other choice do we have against this man, though? I nodded, and we went to work.

Soul resonated the team's wavelengths. I didn't want to get into the team yet. I tuned in to their wavelengths to reduce the disruptions on resonance in the field. This time, the battle was much more effective. The attacks were getting done, and Maka even discovered Genie Hunter. The Mosquito man ran off with his head, so we still didn't get Brew. I don't know what was going on, but I felt weaker and weaker in the field. Kid noticed and let me lay my head on his shoulder. I guess the madness really is big, if it affects me so much like this. War is drawing close, how can I retain everyone's madness, if Stein's alone makes me cough up loads of blood?

The next time I opened my eyes, I was on a hospital bed.

"You lost too much blood back there, and you blacked out after the explosion inside the field."

"Oh, thanks, Soul. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Uh...Hell Girl? Could I tell you something? Since...you're my girlfriend, I don't think I should hide this secret."

"Shoot it."

"I have black blood." I was drinking some water when I heard those words. I spit all that water out. Black blood? I stared at him.

"Soul... it's..." I blacked out again.


	14. Revealed

Helleh's POV

Well, this is depressing. Everyone's been pretty down after the battle. After all, we didn't even win anything. We fought for so long and hard there, and failed to get Brew. However, even Mosquito ran off with it, I have a funny feeling about it. I mean, it feels a little bit too easy, right? After Soul told me he had black blood, I have no idea what to say. I've met Medusa along the way, and she is not the greatest person ever. I guess I've seen Crona in the background at moments. This black blood...all I know that it's not good and it's dangerous. Soul didn't tell me more, and I didn't want to push it, either.

"OX CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE? YOU'RE A BOOKWORM AND FOREVER A BOOKWORM." Geez! I don't see why he's so proud of this. Nothing happened that's worth celebrating. It was already lunch now, wait, have I've been thinking for so long that I didn't even know what's been going on?

"I wonder how's the professor doing."

"Oh yea, he hasn't been at school now. Maka, do you know anything more?"

"Speaking of which, where has Kid been today? Do you know, Hell Girl?"

"Huh? He's been out?"

"He is your brother. Shouldn't you know?" Ugh. I'm still not used to this sibling thing. Now I have to pay attention to another person...

"Nope. No idea," wait, hold on! Crona's here! "Wait, Crona, you're here!"

"Uh... ...yes?"

"Can we step out for a moment?" We walked out from the cafeteria to the hallway. Maybe...maybe I'm on the right track?

"Crona. I...I guess we can say we've known each other...for quite a while? So... can I ask you something? Can you answer me honestly?"

"Uh...s...sure.?"

"What's wrong with Stein? Do you know?" Right after I said Stein's name, I knew he had something up. "Crona," I started shaking him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS? TELL MEE!"

"I...I don't know...I...I'm not...s...sure...but I think...I...I...did...it..." I pushed him back and he landed on the ground.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't know what you've been through, but if Stein gets hurt becasue of something you've done, you and everyone else behind this will die. And you will be in a worse state than you are now." I ran off. I was thinking what to do. The end result? I run to Stein's lab. I ram the door only to see Kid on the ground flat on his face. Oops.

"Kid! Why are you here?!"

"I need some answers. Here, you can help me." He grabs my wrist and marches off to Stein. He's getting worse and worse now. My heart is beating super fast. Stein. Professor Stein. The best graduate of the DWMA is falling into pieces. He's the one who looked out for me when everyone thought I was a threat. He was the one I've wanted to call "father" all these years, and I still wish to.

"Professor Stein? Are...are you okay?" I tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it away even before I touched him.

"Heh, heh heh. It's not here. Heh, heh..."

Kid starts asking all these questions about Eibon, Father, the magic tools, and so on. I just stood there. I really don't know how to think. There's so much going on in the world, and I don't know what to think about this. I seem to have been tangled in thought until I heard Kid.

"It's simple. What's right is right and what's wrong is wrong." I replied quicker than Stein opened his mouth.

"You can't simply sort things between right and wrong! The world isn't black and white, not even our academy. I mean, look at me. Was it really right of me to be in this world? Was it really wrong that I left? Was it right for me to come back? No matter how you look at things, there is no straightforward answer. That's just not the way to look at something. Father must have some reasonable explanation to have a connection with Eibon. Maybe Eibon wasn't at all evil. You just can't always set foot on something just like you do with your symmetry."

"See? Even your younger sister understands more about this than you."

"But-"

"Oh, Kid, Helleh, you two are here." Marie came back from school, probably. She's the one I really need to watch out for.

"Marie, uh, can I ask you something? Kid, why don't you go home?"

"I'll wait."

"No, you'll leave. Now." I watched him leave, and I helped Stein out of his chair and into his bed. That probably doesn't help, but oh well.

"Listen, Marie. Do you think my Father can reassign you somewhere else? I mean, it's not that you're terrible. You're a great teacher, and you're really nice. Something, though, something from you is hurting Stein. I just know it. Can you come with me to Father's?"

She gave me a smile. "Oh, Helleh. Don't worry about it. Stein's alright. I think this is all overwhelming for a little girl like you."

"I'm NOT a little girl! The Kishin is my fight and mine alone! Stien is NOT alright. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP." Yes, I still get pissed at the phrase "little girl." Aside from that, how can she say Stein is alright?!

"It's Professor Stein, Helleh. And I really think you should get home now." And that's pretty much how I left. I just know something's up! I've been thinking about this for the rest of the day. I'm pretty sure that Daniel and Devon are worried sick about this, but I don't know what to do. I undressed and got ready for bed. Since when did I move in here? Ugh. This room needs some serious remodeling if Father expects me to live here. There's only ONE closet here!

I fell asleep and had a dream. It was more of a flashback, though.

I was running super hard until I found an alley. I ran inside and hid behind the garbage dump in there. I held my breath as I saw shadows run past the alley. I let out a huge breath and started panting. I laid my head on my shoulder and was about to go to sleep and a sudden shadow dawned over me. I freaked out and did a flip away from it. I raised my head up and saw a guy with stitches all over. Stein?

"What? Wh...why are you here? I'm not going back! I'M NEVER GOING BACK!"

He knelt down on one knee. "That's okay. You don't have to come back. Here. Take this. Maybe you can be out of trouble for a bit." I snatched it out of his hands. It was a backpack. Inside there were two sets of new clothes and lots of food.

"What do you want from me? Did my father tell you to do this?"

"No. I just wanted to take care of you. You're a strange specimen. More than that, you're something I feel different about."

Then, the scene changed. It started to fall apart, and replaced everything-by a snake.

Daniel's POV

I walked down the halls before I went to bed. I wanted to check on Helleh. She's been unreasonably quiet today. Not only that, but she's been spacing out. She didn't even notice when her soup spilled all over her jeans during dinner. Maybe I can let her tell me somehow? I opened the door, only to she her toss and turn madly in her bed. Stein. She must've had a dream about him. She always tosses and turns in her sleep if Stein's in it. I watched for a little bit by the doorway to see if it's alright. Suddenly, she bolts up and screams. I screamed with her.

"AAAAAA!~~~~ Wait! What are you doing here?!"

"Shhhh! It's 11! Are you trying to wake everyone up?! I came to check on you." I walked towards her bed and sat beside her, reaching a shoulder towards her.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Your dream, I mean."

"Uh...it was about Stein."

"I noticed that. You were tossing and turning. But what did you see that made you scream?"

"I...I saw a snake." Silence. Then, I started to lose it. I was laughing until my stomach hurted. Hell Girl. Scared by a snake?! Unbelieveable!

She slapped me on the arm. "Stop laughing! It...it wasn't just any snake. It...it was _that_ snkae. Me...Medusa's. The one that almost killed Devon." Now I stopped laughing. _That_ was scary. We encountered with Medusa once, and it was a really close call.

"What do you think it means?"

"I...I don't know. I...I think... maybe Medusa did something to Stein. No, Medusa must've done something to Marie, yes, and that's making Stein worse, and, and, CRONA! Crona did something that Medusa told him to do, and he did it to Marie, and Marie's hurting Stein now... yes, Yes, YES! It all fits. Come on, we need to tell Father!" She bolted onto her feet and I pulled her back down as soon as she did.

"Hellie, listen. It was your dream. Let's talk in the morning."

"No! It...but...Stein!"

"I don't think waking your dad near midnight will do anything to make Stein better. Get some sleep. We'll talk to him first thing in the morning. Do you want to tell Kid?"

"No. Not...not after yesterday. He's...He still doesn't understand this whole thing. I...I want Soul."  
I nodded. "Alright. We can go to class tomorrow and talk to Soul. Then, we take him with us to meet your Father, okay?" She gave a weak nod. She probably hates it that I'm stopping her. But what else can I do? This won't last a day or two. We'll be in war soon, and Stein's only a pawn in this whole thing. We all are. The only thing that matters...

...is to find Hell Girl's true nature, fast.


	15. Reappearance

Soul's POV

I was walking to class when I got stopped by Hell Girl. I smiled and gave her a hug. So much has happened that we haven't been together for quite a while, or at least it seems.

"So, what's my girl up to?"

"Well, Soul... can you go with me to Lord Death's room?"

"Your Dad's? Sure. What for?" We started walking down the hall. Now that most people know she's Kid's sister, she doesn't wear a hat so often anymore. Her hair's beautiful- long and shiny, her bangs barely hiding her eyebrows. The white stripes glisten in the light that makes it so silky. She's wearing black skinny jeans with a chain on the side and a leather jacket with a skull made of rhinestones on the back of it. She's not even wearing sunglasses today. Her eyes are the same colors as Kid's, but they glow as bright as the sun. Oh my~~~ I grabbed her hand when we got to the Death Room hallway. We walked in, and Lord Death was talking to some guy.

"Um, Father?"

"Oh! Hiya Helleh! Wazzup!"

"Uh... Doesn't JB only drink coffee beans?"

"Wow! Helleh! I haven't seen you since- Well, anyways, PLEASE TELL YOU FATHER TO CHANGE THE COFFEE SUPPLY!" He was wrapped around her leg like a snake sobbing

"Uh, yea. Sure. Uh, should I come back later?"

"Oh, no no! He was just about to leave, Helleh. Come! I see you brought your boyfriend, too!"

"Father, Medusa. The witch Medusa did something to Marie. Crona, if not involved, knows something about it. It's making...St...Stein...Stein's mad...madness...progress faster." Why did she stutter when she was talking about Stein? Does he have to do something with her past? If only I could know more. Then again, I should tell her about the black blood...

"Okie dokie. I'll look into it. You should-"

"No you won't! Do you ever pay attention to things? Stein's the most excellent graduate you've had, and you still have that funny face on?" She's clenching fists on the table as she's standing up yelling.

"Well! Got to go! See ya, sweetie!" Sure enough, he disappeared from the Death Room, leaving a raged Hell Girl. I put my shoulder around her and pulled her towards myself.

"Hey, calm down. You know, we haven't been together for quite a while now. Maybe we should, you know, go out today? At least calm your mind down." She gave a little chuckle.

"Heh, heh. I believe you're right. We haven't gone on a date yet. This'll be our first."

"Where do you want to go? Your choice."

"Milkshake. Vanilla with chocolate shavings." She gave a giggle. She's so cute when she smiles. It's like a little angel.

Helleh's POV

Soul and I walked hand and hand down the halls. Daniel was right, it's really helpful having Soul by my side. I feel much calmer now. We walked all the way to the entrance-just in time to see my brother and Black Star in a fight. I looked at them moving back and forth, and finally at the point to see Black Star fail at using his specialty at using his soul wavelength attacks. I gave a smirk.

"Hey, bro. Why not give me a chance to try this little pipsqueak? I mean, you've tried before, haven't you? I want to see if he can really qualify to surpass so-called God." I walked towards my brother's place. Before he can say no to me, I pushed him aside. I mimicked Black Star's stance, hands in pockets. He gave a chuckle.

"Go on. You can use your hands, too. Your brother had to, anyways."

"Huh, I'll have you know right here and right now that I am NOT MY BROTHER!"

I charged straight at him, jumped, and smacked him on the head with my leg. He rubbed his head for a few moments before racing up on me. I laughed as he kept on missing with his kicks. I gave a backwards flip and got 20 feet away from him. The next time I looked at him, his eyes flashed with stars. What the heck? Plus, the next thing I noticed was that I flew up in the air, felt a rip, and splattered back down. Dang it, my jacket!

"YOU BASTARD THAT JACKET COSTED 158 DOLLARS!" Ugh, I really liked that jacket! It was really nice one! I looked to the side, and saw Maka, Tsubaki, and Nigus looking at me funny. Then I say all the boys, including Sid, knocked out on the ground with nosebleeds. Huh? I look up, seeing my jacket on one of the spikes from the DWMA building. Oops. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a strapless and opaque top with a extra layer slightly ruffled over my breast area. It's topped of with a small brown belt just along my breast line. Are they serious? Ugh. This is why I slouch and wear baggy-ish tops. I ran off into the academy hallway looking for Daniel and Devon. Where are they? I ran up and down the walkways searching. Each and every guy that I passed were sprouting their noses with blood. What's that red hair guy doing here? Is he a professor here? Whatever. I still can't find them! Oh, there they are. Daniel and Liz hand in hand talking, and Devon and Patty acting like pigs. Daniel turned around and the second he did he snapped his hand up to his nose.

"Daniel, I really don't need that effect..."

"Okay. But, but why are you...?"?

"Got in a fight, and ripped my jacket when I flew up in the air," I mumbled. Now it's embarrassing looking back at it. "Anyways, do you have another jacket? Or the keys? Or, at least get my jacket?"

"Uhh...here. You can use mine..." He tossed his jacket from the windowsill to me. I caught it and put it over me as soon as I could.

"Thanks. I, uh...might be going out with Soul today...so... dinner's on you."

"No prob."

Soul's POV

I got up. Woah, why am I on the ground? I try to remember what happened, and ended up giving myself a face palm. Man, I could never tell that she would've had such a hot body. Aww...man.

"Hey, are we still going on that date of ours? I guess, I totally understand if you don't wanna..." I laugh. She's wearing another jacket now, and still has that angelic smile on her. How adorable.

"No! Come on, let's go. It'll be too late." I grabbed her hand and we raced down to the city. We were laughing the entire way. She even tossed her head back and laughed with the sweetest voice ever. By the time we got to Shaking Cows, we dropped onto the ground and landed in hysterics. We laughed till tears came out until we finally sat down at a table.

"On the house, you little lovers."

"Heehee, thanks, Ms. J." I can never get enough of that smile of hers. I think she's slightly changing, little by little. When the waitress came back, she came with a tall milkshake, mocha with whip cream and two cherries on top, in addition of two straws.

"Enjoy, you love birds!" I looked at Hell Girl and gave her a wink. She giggled, again.

"Bon appetit, monsieur." She gave a wink back. We leaned in at the same time, and bumped heads. We laughed again.

"Haha, ladies first." She leaned in and started to take a sip. Then, I leaned in. I brushed her hair out of the way. She let out a little noise. We were drinking the milkshake together, and when we came back up, both of us ended up with whip cream mustaches.

"Hey, you have a little something on your lip."

"Heehee, you do-" I licked off my mustache, and she gave me a playful kick. "Hey! You little rascal!" I plucked off a cherry from the milkshake and rubbed off her whip cream from her lip onto it and pushed it into her mouth. She gave a smile and swirled the other cherry with the whip cream on the cherry and circled it around my mouth. I followed it with my eyes for a bit and then chomped on it, and ripped the stem out of her fingers.

"Why did you even eat the stem?" I swished my tongue for a bit in my mouth before I stuck it out.

"They say you're a good kisser if you can knot the stem with your tongue, wanna try it?"

"You are disgusting." She took a long sip out of the shake.

"Not as disgusting as you are sexy."

"Oh please." We finished the milkshake in silence.

We walked back home hand in hand, joking and laughing together. It seemed that the road grew short this time because her house appeared in no time.

"Well, thanks for everything today, Soul."

"No, thank you, Hell Girl."

"Well, see ya."

"Hold on. Do you think, you can be more like this? I like it when you smile and giggle. It's cute. I don't want to call you Hell Girl. It doesn't fit."

She lost her smile in an instant. "I don't think I'm ready." She whispered, and turned around about to open the door.

"Wait!" I ran up and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. I rushed you. But I really want you to know, I'm looking forward to have more time alone."

She smiled again. "Me too. Well, bye." She walked in her house as I waved back to her. I stood there staring at the blank door for a couple of minutes, and walked back home.

Helleh's POV

I walked towards the living room only to see Daniel reading a book and blushing.

"Did something go on? My little Danny?"

"Huh? Uh, no. Just reading. How was it with Soul? Are you hungry?"

"Nah. So, tell me. How is it with Liz?"

"Nothing. Not anything new. We just took a walk in the park."

"Come on, Danny. You're blushing while reading a BOOK!"

"THEY KISSED!" Devon yelled from the kitchen.

"Are you serious?" I looked back at Daniel and saw him nod a bit. I gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you! My big brother finally got his first kiss!" This is one of the reasons I love my weapons. We're just like brothers and sisters. Only they've seen me squeal like a little kid.

"Oh, come on. It's no biggie. What about you and Soul?"

"Nah. Nothing as exciting as you two. Omigosh, I have to call Kid! No! Liz!"

"Hey! Wait-" I'm already in my room and slammed the door. I started panting. I just realized, S...Soul...Soul's the only one other than Devon and Daniel that's seen me like this. How could that happen to me? Uuuuggghhh... I'm so stupid. I fell onto my bed and shut my eyes.

I wonder, what would it be like if Soul kissed me?


	16. Life Gets Normal

Helleh's POV

Well, my friends and I _had _a picnic. That is, until Crona ran away. You know, I was starting to like this kid. Ragnerok is pretty cool, too. I mean, he can sure be brat sometimes, but he's so small and spunky it's kind of irresistible. I still can't get my mind off about Stein, though, I'm really worried. Maka and I went after him. We walked to the balcony of the academy and talked for a while. Maka was talking about her mother.

"Maka, how long have you been with your mom?"

"Not so long. She went on her travelling right after the divorce. That was around...kindergarten? Early elementary?"

"Look how old you are now! I mean, can you still say you love your mom, even if she hasn't been around to care for you?"

"She's my mom, and even if I don't have so many memories, I still have the ones we've been through before."

"Well, easy for you to say..."

"How about you and Kid's mom, Hell Girl?"

"Nothing. I don't even know her name, what she looks like, nothing. No photo, no memory, nada."

"But-"

"Daddy won't talk about this at all. I guess she, left after I was born. Maybe because of me, anyways."

"Don't say that! She's your mother!"

"All she did was send me to this world. For all I know I could be whipped out from air and magic."

"I...I don't know what to say, Hell Girl."

"Then don't. It's alright. After all, I have the most gentlemanly weapons, the coolest boyfriend, the greatest friends, and...a loving brother and daddy." I gave a smile, all of their faces came into my vision. Plus, I secretly mentioned Stein in my mind. That's the greatest smile of all.

"Yea. I guess you're right."

"Peek-a-boo, guess who?"

"AH! SOUL!" We all laughed.

The next day, everyone woke up and noticed that Crona left. Soul, Maka, Spirit, and I walked around his room. The only thing we found was that picture of him and Maka at the party. I let a grin slip. Would the two make a cute couple? Maka can sure deal with Crona well, and it's changed him a lot. I turned my head around just in time to see Maka run out of the door. Soul and I chased after her. Last thing I saw was Spirit drooling. He is seriously a pervert.

"Where would she go?"

"Probably in the city center."

"We'll never catch up! Well, at least we'd be dead by the time we get there. I doubt Crona's there and-"

"Relax, Hell Girl! Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got a motorcycle. We can ride on that to find them."

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A MOTORCYCLE AND NEVER TOLD ME? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I MISS MINE?!"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know? Geez! Now, let's go."

"You're a terrible boyfriend."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." I gave him a little punch in the arm. We rode on his motorcycle. I held onto his waist and couldn't stop giggling.

"What are you being sissy about?"

"Heehee, I've never sat on a motorcycle like this. You should have seen Daniel and Devon's face when they first rode a motorcycle. I was about to die of laughter."

"Hmmm. I'll take you out on it more often then."

"You better! Or I'll hot wire it. Hey, look! Maka!"

Soul's POV

Luckily, we found Maka by the fountain. She boarded on the motorcycle with us and we headed out of the city towards the desert. The two girls were searching around for Crona.

"Soul! Stop right here!" Maka shouted. She jumped off as soon as I stopped and ran to the edge of a pit. Hell Girl and I went after her. Crona was yelling back at Maka. Maka tightened her grip and jumped into the pit herself. Hell Girl was slowly going inside the pit as well. This could be interesting.

"Don't you dare say another negative thing about yourself. Or else." Maka said with her fist up.

"Wh...why are you so nice to meeee?" Crona starts to break down.

"That's easy, Crona. We accept you. Even I trust you now. Nothing's your fault. That was how you were raised and that's that. Medusa would've poisoned Stein anyways with or without your help. Just, we just want you to be our friend. You need a chance to see how the world can love you. Okay?"

"She's smiling, isn't she?" I turned around, and Daniel and Devon appear?!

"How the heck did you guys end up here?"

"Instincts. Or having Kid sense out her soul. Your pick." The three in the hole were all hugging together. It looked kind of cheezy.

"Thanks, Soul."

"Huh?"

"Thank you. For taking care of Helleh. It looks like she'll be herself in no time."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Helleh's supposed to the the angel, right? You know, since she doesn't have any madness. But because of her past life, she's locked the pure and innocent self away and it's blocking the power she has. I think, you're the one who's opening the seal."

"Plus, that's what we need to beat the kishin." Devon said that...while building a sand castle?

"Heh, I doubt it's actually me. There's so many people at the academy, it could be any one of them."

"Oh, you actually think that? You wanna take a bet?"

"Heh, sure." He whispers into my ear.

"Tell her that her breasts got bigger, with me and lil' Devvie in the shadows of course. If she blushes and thinks you're pervvy, then that's a complete mess. If she's gonna drag you into the bedroom, then the two of us are going to cook for you and Maka for a whole month. Gourmet menu." We shook on it, and started to ride off. Daniel and Devon transformed into blades as soon as Hell Girl came out.

"What? You guys don't want to take a breeze on my motorcycle?"

"Uhh...nah. Take a little practice in weapon form."

"Hell Girl, can we pleaaaase go?" Devon was jumping up and down like he was about to pee. We all gave a chuckle at them.

Kid's POV

I was talking to Helleh on the balcony of the academy about what I've discovered today. However, she suddenly made a jerked motion with her head.

"What's wrong, sis?"

"Sid's with Father. She's here."

"Who may that be?"

"Medusa."


	17. Kid's Birthday

Kid's POV

She raised her hands in the air. "Don't worry. I surrender."

What is this snake lady trying to do now? I thought we killed her. Didn't Stein cut her in half and she destroyed her soul? The guards are taking her in now, and latching her up. I noticed that every step she took, Helleh started to wince. Is it because she's finding herself again, or just 'cause it's Medusa?

*flashback*

"Helleh seems to be quite happy now."

"Yes, Father. I guess Soul does have a great impact on her."

"What I'm afraid of, son, is that he might not be fast enough."

"Huh?"

"You see, Helleh has no madness, remember?"

"Yes, I do recall the conversation, Father."

"Well, over the years, she's been able to use her soul to confine the innocence and purity she's been granted in place of madness. It's also a factor of why her soul is so strong. However, she is known to be a person who will play a big role on defeating the Kishin, if not killing it herself. The only way that will be possible is for her to unlock the angelic part of her from her soul."

"Wait, are you saying that a soul can cover up a personality, or characteristic, or whatever it's called?"

"I'm not too sure, because Stein was never able to do so, maybe it's just because my beautiful daughter is so amazing!"

"Father..."

"Hm? Oh, yes. Well, we can say for sure Soul is beginning to warm up to her and unraveling this bond, but I'm afraid his work won't be enough. That's where I want you to come in. Do you think you can help make your sister happy?"

"Of course, Father. She's my sister!"

"Alright. Oh, hello, Sid! Come, come in for some tea!"

"Uhhh..."

"You've came on with perfect timing, Professor Sid. I'm just about to leave."

"Oh, uh. Okay then."

"Oh, and Kid?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Happiness isn't pink and hearts for her. Just so ya know."  
*end of flashback*

"Yo, earth to my brother? We're going home now."

"Oh, yea. Listen, you can go back first. I need to get a few things done."

"I'll help you."

"Nah, I just have a few questions to ask Professor Sid."

"Uh...okay."

"Hey, I'll go with you, Hell Girl. Come on. We can go on the motorcycle."

"Yusss!" Soul and Helleh ran off to the motorcycle and left. Daniel, Devon, Liz, and Patty are still here.

"Uh, Kid, do you need us to go with you?"

"You can go home, too. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Let's go, Daniel. Where to?"

"Mmm... light dinner at Mimi Munchy?"

"Sure! Bye Patty! By Devon!" Oh, so Liz goes off with Daniel on a date? Wow. Then where are the younger ones off to?

"Come on, Patty! We need to hurry up to build the sand castle!"

"OOOh! Let's go! La la la la~~~" I'm not going to ask.

Soul's POV

"Thanks for taking me home."

"Heh. No prob." I look around. Oh, there's Liz and Daniel. Here goes. "You know, I think your boobs gotten bigger."

"Hmm. You really think so?" She blushed! "You are such a perv." Wow. She's blushing as red as a fire truck and she's zipping up her jacket, too. I gave her a hug and let her know I was joking.

"Well, back to business. You know, Kid's birthday's coming up. Do you think you can provide the music? It'd also be great if you could play the piano."

"But I wanna save my piano for my little angel." She blushed again. I guess Daniel was right. She's starting to be innocent.

"Do you have any idea what I should get for Kid? I mean... I still don't know him so well, but he's my brother..."

"I'd like to see the you before."

"Kid!" Woah, since when was he here? Oh, this is his house.

"If you want to get me a gift, just be the little angel self."

"But I can't! I mean, where can I find it again?" I put my arm over her shoulder.

"Well, this is your home, you've been here before. I bet some of your old clothes are in this old mansion somewhere. Blaire can help make them fit. Besides, you got to admit, being cool is totally not your thing if you're going to giggle all the time."

"I so do not giggle! I've been cool for most of my life!" Now Daniel, Liz, Devon, and Patty pop out.

"Come on, Hell Girl. We've all been waiting. You know it."

"Even if you don't do it for Kid, could you do it for all of us?"

"Welllllll..." She looked up to me. I gave a grin and nod. She said yes. I kissed her goodnight as they were piling back home.

"See you later, my little angel."

"Hopefully, I can't live without my Soul." I smirked. Maybe, just maybe, the world won't be as bad?


	18. Medusa & Stein Out!

Death the Kid's POV

"Hey, Kid! Where's your sister?" Liz asked. I glanced at the clock. It's 2:30, and she's been in her room with Maka for an hour and a half.

"I don't know. With Maka?"

"Well, this party can't start without the two girls, can it?" Soul said. I grinned.

Maka's POV

"Helleh, come on!" I cried. She's not letting me do her make up.

"I don't want to! This dress is already awkward. I don't want to put make up on!" She hid behind the curtains whining.

"Ugh! Fine. Light makeup only. Nothing darker than my own makeup, happy?" She still shook her head.

"No! Makeup is stupid."

"Soul would like it, wouldn't he?" I mentioned. "Besides, you helped me with my makeup once, you should let me have a chance to return the favor." I gave smile to her. She inched out from behind and sat down at the dressing table. I've been dressing up Helleh for so long, but it seems worth it. She's in a white fluffy dress and even curled her hair into bouncy ringlets! The sides of her head also has two white ribbons tied to bows. I start putting on light pink lip gloss and blush on.

"Do you think, it'll work out?"

"Hm?"

"What if I can't do this right? I mean, what if..." I sighed. I can't help myself but giggle at how cute she looks.

"You'll be fine, Helleh. I bet that once you see Soul, you'll totally open up. Haha~~"

"Oh Maka, you know me so well now. I guess it might be... but you know, I mean, I left home so I wouldn't be like this again. I locked my soul up just for that... There's...there's so much I still don't understand..."

"Helleh, that's life for you. Don't worry, you have all of us for you. Family, friends, it's a whole new life."

"Heehee, I guess you're right. Oh, one more thing..."

"Yeah, Helleh?"

"Can you get your dad away from me? Or...can I, at least...you know...?" I rolled my eyes. Oh my gosh Dad's up to it again.

"Yeah. I'll get to it. Or you could if you need to. I don't care. Well, we're done! Let's go!" I pulled her towards the door, and then suddenly got dragged back. She was blushing so hard.

"What is it now? Come on, it's already 3 o'clock."

"Could you at least turn off the lights? Memory of darkness?" She pleaded. I agreed. I raced downstairs and started running all over the house closing curtains and lights. Finally, even at 3:30 in the afternoon, the mansion is now in utter darkness.

Soul's POV

I'm running like crazy after Maka. What's her problem, shutting every light there is out.

"Maka! Are you crazy?" I shouted after her. She turned her head for a slight moment and laughed.

"Hahaha! It's part of the surprise! An angel's coming upon us!" We both start laughing, even if there was no purpose. Soon enough, everyone surrounded us and questioned Maka. She just giggled and pointed at one point. Everyone squinted their eyes and followed her finger, and made out a vague image of the stairs, and noticed something appear. At first it was a faint, white spot just floating around. Black Star started muttering "ghost" or something, I think. Then, the little dot started to become clear; it...was it Helleh? She started walking down the grand staircase step by step, her footsteps were so light and small that it seemed as if she was floating. Her dress, her hair, her movement, she looked as if she was a fairy, no, she looked like an angel; she IS an angel.

Death the Kid's POV

We watched as Helleh comes downstairs. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Her ringlets perfectly done with not a single stray hair in sight, bows tied in perfect symmetry. Oh my gosh, a perfect, symmetrical, girl, she really is an angel.

"Are you guys just going to stand there all day? What? No critiques?" The rest of us finally broke out of her spell. I was still staring at her, nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

"Hey, Kid. Do you have any comments for your lil' sis here?" I looked at Liz. Huh? Since when did they get to the dining table? I was 40 feet away from them, still standing in the parlor. Helleh walks, let me re-phrase that, it's more of bouncing in a meadow-style, up to me and holds onto my hand and smiles.

"Come on, brother! It's your birthday! Let's have fun, okay?" I was looking at the most genuine, innocent face ever as I was nodding.

What else can I say? This is an amazing birthday.

Daniel's POV

I was leaning on the wall talking to Liz while watching everyone on the dance floor. Helleh was dancing with Soul at the moment.

"Yo, Dan, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good. Just looking around."

"I can tell you're looking at Helleh there. You got something going on with her?" I chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, you're my girl. It's just that, I've been waiting to see her like this ever since I've met her." It's true. I've learned a lot about her, and I really liked it better when she was at my house. She was so open, always smiling. When we left, though, that was a whole other story. The closest thing to smile from her those days, was a smirk that could kill. Even with that, she still helped us get used to the "wild." Devon and I had never done a thing without some butler or maid behind us. I look back to those times and wonder, how did we get so far?

"You guys sure have been through a lot. Wish I could know about that. I've just gone from a girl on the streets to a fancy rich guy's partner. You, on the other hand, you've been through quite a few things together. More than Soul and Maka has, I bet." I grinned. Soon, Helleh popped in front of us.

"Well well well, we have our little princess here?" Liz said. The two girls started giggling. I bent down on a knee and kissed one of Helleh's hand.

"Hey, Prince Charming! Where's my kiss?" Liz gave me a playful push.

"Your wish is my command, My Lady." I started kneeling at Liz and she gave a playful kick that made me fall to the ground.

"Get real, Daniel. Save your act for the little angel here." We laughed. Then Helleh grabbed onto both of our hands.

"What are you doing?" Liz and I asked at the same time. She giggled.

"Come on, you two should have a slow dance together!" And she pushed us to the middle of the dance floor. We looked at each other in the eye and smiled. I grabbed onto her hand and waist and started swaying to the music. We looked at each other for a minute, and it wasn't long until we leaned in so close to each other that we kissed.

Helleh's POV

This has been the most tiring, and exciting day of my life. I'm on the side with Soul and Kid, watching Liz and Daniel dance until they finally kissed.

"I knew it'd work!" I squealed. It's been so fun, so carefree. It's as if the world is soaking in sunlight. I smiled at my brother and boyfriend. There's nothing else I'd like to be doing.

"You know, sis, it's time for a little fun for yourself. You've been working so hard today for me, I appreciate it." And with that, Kid embraced me with a great bear hug. I couldn't stop giggling. After this dance, the music changed. Soul let out a hand.

"May I have this dance with you, my angel?" I looked into his eyes.

"Make me fly!" I said laughing. Sure enough, he lifted me up and started spinning me in the air all the way to the middle of the dance floor, exactly where Liz and Daniel were. I was laughing the entire time. Slowly, he set me down on the ground.

"Helleh, do you love me?" He says. I nod.

"I can't hear you!" He smiled.

"Yes!" I said.

"No one can hear you!" He raises his voice. I laughed.

"SOUL I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART THAT WE'LL NEVER PART!" I yelled and sent off a passionate kiss at him. I could hear the applause around.

So I found my innocence with Soul here. Maybe I'll keep it?


	19. Just Before Battle

Helleh's POV

I went early in the morning today with Devon and Daniel to the woods for practice. The more scared I am, the more desperate I feel to practice. I have no idea what I'm exactly to do in the fight, I just know I'm a factor in defeating the Kishin, even if it includes my life.

"Daniel, I don't know what else I can do. I've been able to release maximum strength from my wavelength, our ultimate routine is as well as it can be, and I've learned to manipulate and create illusions. What else do I need to do? I feel like there is more."

"You've done all there is. You've been able to do as much as there is."

"What about that soul-" Devon was talking but then Daniel quickly covered his mouth.

"What were you about to say? What soul thing?"

"Uh...nothing. Well, ah. Let's just spill it. Your Father said that there was one technique you may have. However, it's not something you can train for. It's called Soul Release. It's when you have your soul detached from your body in order to transplant it somewhere else to strengthen another person. This may be able to be divided or given solely to one person. In addition to all that, this is a big chance thing. Maybe it's why your life is on the line, because if it's successful, meaning the person your soul is sent to becomes victorious, then it can be returned and you will continue to live. If it doesn't happen as planned, well, you won't come back." Normally I'd be storming at him, but now, all I can do is give a meek question.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Daddy knows your a hard worker. If you force it, then, it won't happen. It only occurs naturally by desperation, will, and need." Devon answers. I can't believe this is happening. So I never knew why my life has been risked? I smiled, though.

"At least I know the name, right? It'll come to us. Maybe if we're lucky, we get to use Halo Wings, right?" They nodded back. While we were sitting, Kid started heading towards us. I ran up and gave him a hug.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Sis? Nothing will be for certain, you know." He says. I stuck out my tongue at him and said he was a party pooper.

"Well, it's going to happen sooner or later. I can't escape fate, can I?"

"That's my sister! Hey, Father gave you a mission today."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Go out on the rest of the day with Soul. I can take Daniel and Devon with me."

"Ahh? Why? But tomorrow-"

"Exactly. We all know that Soul was the key to finding your real self. Father wants you to have all the energy you can get to prepare for tomorrow."

"Mmmm...fine. I'll go. Bye guys!" I ran off to find Soul. Hmmm...he's at home. I started walking to their house. La di da~~~ I knocked on their door and sprang into Soul's arms.

"Soul! Do you have time today? I want to go out somewhere."

"Woah, girl. A date the day before the end of the world?" He chuckles.

"Well, apparently Daddy said so. Come on! We should have fun! Please please please!"

Soul's POV

"Please please please!" Helleh whines at me. I sighed and nodded. Then she pulled me off after waving at Maka. We had quite a debate about where we wanted to go this afternoon. Finally, it was decided to have a little picnic in the forest. We went to the super market and bought some things to eat. We settled in the middle by a tree and started to make lunch.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She asks.

"Eh. just how it is. What else can we think? How about you?"

"Same, I guess." Her face saddened when she answered.

"Why the long face? Are you scared for tomorrow?"

"Heh. It's kind of silly, isn't it? I've known about this day for so long, but now I'm worried." I went closer to her and hugged her.

"It's more than that, right? The Helleh I know wouldn't back down from this." She seemed to be scared and started to get paler.

"Well, Daniel just told me why I might die tomorrow. He says there's this technique that I might come up with called Soul Release. It's when I remove my soul from my body and send it to others in order to strengthen them. The thing is, if the others get hurt after that, after everything and my soul is returned, all injuries go to me, which, if over, will result in death."

"Aw my poor sweetheart. I promise, I'll make sure that you'll come back."

"I'm...I'm not scared of that. Honestly, I really don't care whether I stay alive or not. What I'm scared about is whether or not I can do the technique right. If that's one of the only ways we can win, and I can't do it...then..." She started to freak out. I hugged her even tighter. I rubbed her back and tried to comfort her from her tears.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie. You have such a great heart, sacrificing your life for everyone. There's no doubt that you'll be able to do everything you want. Everyone's going to make it." I started to feed her a little pudding to help cheer her up. She stopped crying and started hiccuping. We kept on eating and changed the topic. then we went to the top of the building and watched the sunset.

When the sun only had a sliver left, we promised each other starting tomorrow that we'll win and stay alive for each other. Then, we sealed it off with a kiss. I sent her home smiling like a little flower. Kid seemed to be happy getting her back. I was about to leave when Kid gestured me to talk on the steps.

"Did she tell you anything today?"

"You mean about the end of the world tomorrow and Soul Release? She was crying actually."

"Really? I guess she really is scared. Daniel told me about it today, and he said he was nervous that she won't take it in well."

"Well, at least she got calmer. by the end of the day, she was laughing again. Oh, by the way, why did she said Lord Death sent her for us to have a date?" Kid gave a chuckle.

"Father wants her innocence to be well released for the war, and we all know who specializes in that area. I'd like to thank you very much for all the things you've done with her。"

"Kid, we're both guys. And we want the best for Helleh, don't we? Well, good luck tomorrow and don't die."

"Ha, same to you and Maka. Rest up." We patted each other on the back and I finally went home.


	20. Clowns oO

Helleh's POV

The air's red and smoky. Yup, breathe in the fresh air of madness, everyone! Not. Kid and I are riding up in the sky, and it seems like no matter where we are, the madness blankets us like smog.

"Kid, why are we flying to nowhere?" Liz whimpered.

"It's not like it was my choice. And I rather not talk about it, okay?"

"Yeah, well, can you at least give us an idea where we're going?"

"Fine. It's only fair." Instead of him, I chose to explain myself.

"We're going to an abandoned city named Sarcophagus. 20 years ago it was a normal city just like anywhere else. Then one day, every single person there just disappeared. Magically poofed." I smiled at my last comment. Poof! Heehee~ Naturally, Liz freaked out. I can't believe it. I mean, she lived on the streets before as well, right? How did she manage?

"Yes, then investigators entered the city to find out the cause. They disappeared as well. Concluding that the search was too dangerous, they stopped." Kid added.

"Liz, I've been wondering. How are you such a wimp even though you've lived on the streets?" I asked.

"You know, Hell Girl? It's people. People are different. I don't like monsters! No monsters!" She answered and continued to spazz out. I tossed my head in the air and laughed. What's the difference anyways? Aren't people just as bad?

"Sis, look ahead. Sarcophagus." It came into our view, and we lowered our altitude and landed. "See the walls?" He says. I nodded in response.

"They look like they were built in a hurry. It's as if it was built to cover something." I answered.

"Just like the academy." I looked back at my brother. It really bothers him, doesn't it? What Father's doing?

"Kyaaa! I hope we see monsters!" The little ones yelled. Again, Liz spazzes out. Daniel's holding onto her arm as she backs away.

"Don't worry," Kid said. "We aren't planning to bring you guys along." It seemed to catch their attention. Daniel and Devon looked at me. I nodded back at them.

"We have no idea what is the cause of the disappearances. It literally could be anything. Whatever it is, there's only one fact- no human has been able to return from those walls. We can't risk you guys. That's probably why Father sent Kid and I instead of anyone else. We're reapers and our bodies tend to be less vulnerable." I start walking to the wall but turned around to wait for Kid. He said one more thing to them before we entered.

"If we do not return in 40 minutes, go back to the academy. Straight there, without coming in search for us." Then, we head in.

"I still don't see why Father sent you and I here to find magic tools instead of being on the battlefield." Kid said. I sighed.

"You really won't let this go? Eibon made the magic tools. And he was the greatest wizard ever. It can very well help us win the war and gain piece. Who knows, maybe it'll let Dad break the bound his soul has with the city or something."

"Are you just so sure with Father? Can you possibly be positive he's doing the right thing, possessing them?" He pursued.

"No, I'm not positive. But do you think it'd be better if Medusa or someone else had it? Besides, we're in war. Nothing's certain. Example, we have no idea where Crona, Marie, or...or where Stein is." I whispered the last name out. Stein. I owe him so much. I mean, half the reason I'm still alive was because of him, wasn't it? I felt Kid's hand on my shoulder. I look at our faint shadow in front of us. It makes me feel whole; it's almost like that time I was wearing that white dress. I feel more of me.

We walked in silence the remaining of the way. We looked around us. Really, for an abandoned site there wasn't anything abnormal. The only thing was that it was utterly quiet. Not a single thing stirred in existence. Then, in the middle of nowhere, a weird building appeared. What the heck? We entered, with Kid holding up a flashlight. There were a lot of staircases winding down. The place must be underground, since the inside is way bigger than it is out.

"Where the hell are we?" He whispers.

"And you expect me to know?" I tease.

"Look down there. It looks like some sort of ancient ruin." I look down, and there was a strange thing below. Why does it give me a weird feeling? Oh. I snickered.

"Ancient ruin? Kid, that's a-hey! Wait for me!" He just goes on without me? And how is he almost there? I sprinted all the way down to the last step. "Kid, that was mean!"

He ignores me. "Is that the tool? The magic key?" I smacked him to his back and looked at where he was referring to. In the center there was a ball with some metal thing sticking out. I walk towards it with Kid along.

"The biggest key I've ever seen. This seems to easy. I just waltz in a deserted city, grab the magic tool and walk back out again?" He stares at the key.

"Kid, we're in a CIRCUS FYI. Honestly, anything can happen. It's creeping me out." I nodded towards the door and look back at him. What is wrong with him?

"Maybe it's a fake. If it was, it's a good one. It looks authentic enough." As soon as he said that, lights and music suddenly came on. It startled me enough to jump back a step.

"Kid, I hate circuses. If a damn clown appears I'm going to..." The lights settled on us, and we hear a metal clinking noise behind us. We turn around and...a mechanic clown is behind us? And it's the ugliest, creepiest, nightmare-ish type of clown ever. Without an afro. We stare at it blankly, until it brings out its claw and tries to stab us. We jumped together and landed in unison right next to each other. It kind of weirded us out, too. Then, the best thing ever happened. The clown talked.

"Are. you. qualified?" It said in a robotic, broken English. "Do you have what it takes to wield the magic tool?"

"Creepy clown, who are you? What are you doing here? Were you the one who destroyed the village? Answer me." Kid said. How does he keep up with a creepy clown? IT'S A CLOWN OF ALL THINGS! Then, its face split in half. One eye was smaller than the other, and they were both squinty. So _that_ was what killed all the villagers 20 years ago. It's the guardian of the key, and it kills pretty much everyone who touches the key. What I really want to know, who's bright idea was it to get a clown? I mean, were monsters and booby traps not good enough? Ew... the clown ate all the people... After the chit chat, it started attacking us. Kid and I ran as fast as we could to the exit. Lucky for us, the door was too small for it. We made it past!

"Poor security, I must say. However, you could give them credit for the creepy clown." I said.

"Credit? Did you see your face? I never would've imagined my sister Hell Girl would be afraid of clowns!" He gave a chuckle and I punched him in the arm. Suddenly, Kid stopped in his tracks. Something held onto his ankle.

"There are two of them?!" We shouted at the same time. He got thrown to one side of the street and I was slapped to the other. We started running, but the two robo-clowns were so fast! They knocked us off our feet again, and flung us far away. I quickly brushed off the dirt on me and checked on Kid. He was watching them charge at us.

"Symmetrical, asymmetrical, symmetrical, asymmetrical!" I face palmed.

"No offense bro, but you have no sense of priority." I snapped my head back at the clowns, they were getting closer to me and my befuddled brother! "I give up." I said and charged at them myself. I blasted them with my soul wavelength, but they still had enough distance to attack Kid. Dammit! Well, I dragged him along and we started running again. It wasn't too long again that we were stabbed and smashed to the ground again. They came closer to us... and then two flashes of pink hit them. It was Liz and Patty! Daniel started charging at one and sliced it with Devon in a knight-men sword.

"Heya! We came to check on you two!" They said. Kid and I smiled. Patty was about to be ambushed by one of the clowns, but luckily, Daniel saved her. However, now they were getting chased by the robos! Kid and I ran after them.

"Patty! Daniel! Now!" We shouted and they transformed. Ah, the feeling of the sleek swords in my hands gave me power. "You had no right to destroy this village. And you're going to pay for that! Are you ready for your punishment?" The two of us yelled in unison and charged! Kid started shooting and I was running up to them straight in the middle. I jumped past their claws and stretched my arms out, slicing each of them on each side. Kid was fighting one and I fought the other. The same time the two clowns were yelling "Hand if over, hand it over, hand it over!"

"Kid, this is bad. Our shots won't go through!" I heard Liz say.

"Same here, Helleh. They don't even have a scratch!" Devon exclaimed. They were right. I looked over at Kid and he nodded at me. I have him a reassuring glance. When they pounced towards us, we jumped up and flew towards the Ferris Wheel. Kid squatted down and I stood on his shoulders.

"Shall we bring in the big finale, brother?" I said smoothly.

"Yes. At least it will end in symmetry." He answered.

"Death Cannon."

"Execution Blade." My enlarged, curvy, and gnarly swords glowed and sliced down onto their bodies as Kid's cannons shot into their mouths. They explosion they made was just as satisfying as fireworks. I jumped off his shoulders and he stood up, facing me. We both smiled and announced to each other, "Mission accomplished."

We walked down the streets in silence, passing the remains of the clowns. Suddenly, one's head started to move up. We turned around and raised our weapons. The voice was different. The most distinct words I remember was "Those who are not qualified will receive no glory. Only destruction awaits." Then, it died off again. We continued to proceed on, but started discussing.

"Does it really bother you that much, brother?"

"Yes. How are we sure that the academy, or our Father, will be able to use the magic tool without evil intentions?"

"Do you not trust Daddy?"

"I'm not sure myself. Can we be positive the path we choose is really better than the ones our enemies have followed?"

"But they're our enemies. Villains. Shouldn't that make everything they do wrong?"

"Not entirely. Anyways, I don't plan on giving the magic tool to our Father."

"What?! But that's what he wants! Kid, you can't be so questionable that you will go against our Father!"

"Not supporting doesn't mean against."

"But preventing what he wants is."

"I don't know yet. I'll think about it."

"Well, let me give you something else to think about."

"Oh?"

"You know those two freaky robo-clowns you were marveling about at one point? Well, I thought we could incorporate their style into our battle tactic."

"You actually paid attention to something that freaked you out? Haha, go on."

"Their symmetry. When it's only one of them, they looked totally ugly and incomplete. One arm and one claw. But when the two were together, although different colors, they were symmetrical and, in your words, beautiful. So what if we could practice using each other's weapons, like one sword in one hand and gun in the other, and practice moving in unison?"

"But then I wouldn't be symmetrical!"

"Exactly. We, as reaper siblings, would be symmetrical as one. It can always come in handy."

We talked for some more in the forest, and then finally rode home. In both of our heads, questions were multiplying by so much. What's happened to the others? I'm really concerned about them. Hopefully Kid and I will be on the battlefield soon.


	21. Medusa's Last Stand

Helleh's POV

I shut my eyes tightly, and try to find where Soul and Maka are.

"Sis, what are you doing? If you haven't noticed, we're flying?"

"Exactly, that's why I can close my eyes. Now don't bother me." I try harder. Where, where are they? Have they found Crona and Marie? Maybe...maybe even Stein and Medusa? I try, I try so hard I can feel beads of sweat falling off. Suddenly...

"I got it! I found them!" I start to turn around and angle towards them. Then Kid grabs onto me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GRABBING ONTO ME IN THE SKY AND TRYING TO MAKE ME FALL?" I shriek out. He stares at me with a confused face. Okay, I can act tough and girly, it's not my fault!

"Where are you going?!" Oh, haha.

"I found a trace of Maka! I'm going to help her."

"But we need to bring this to Father! We need answers!" He cried.

"No, you do. I already have my answer. 10 bucks says I'm right." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Then who's Eibon?"

"Dad's right hand man in the dark times. Then he liked to make stuff and then somehow focused on magic tools. Then he went to help the Spider Lady, which he later realized was a mistake. Oh, I bet you 100 bucks that that key right there in your hand is Eibon, so be careful." There, I turned away and started jetting off.

Death the Kid's POV

My sister goes off with these crazy assumptions in her mind. Then, she gives a wink and leaves. I was going to go after her, but I have my jobs to do.

"Yo, Bro! Trust our dad for once!" She yelled and soon became a little dot in the horizon. I think back at what she said. How can she know all of this stuff just by figuring out things with the same clues I have? Plus, if this key really is Eibon... I start to hold the key in my two hands carefully, just in case.

Helleh's POV

I race off to Maka as fast as I could, which isn't too fast after the blown battle. Daniel and Devon are a bit shaken up.

"Helleh?"

"Hm?"

"What's that on your arm?" I look at my outstretched arms and noticed a rash forming on my left arm. Daniel tells me to crouch down so he could examine it. He didn't respond for quite some time.

"Helleh. I think, that's from the madness. The rash, it's not fully one. It's more like an area of space following you. If it grows, which I bet it will, it may devour your body. I don't know the consequences, but it won't be good. It probably will affect your body as it covers it." I stare at the so-called rash and poked it. It was gassy; I could still feel my skin as I pierce through it. It was on my left forearm, so I started to move my left arm and threw a few punches. It seemed that my hand was starting to reject my movements and commands. Secretly, I begin to worry.

Fortunately, I didn't get that much time to mope around. Not too long later did I pick up more signals from the group of people. Maka, Marie, and Crona fighting Medusa and Stein? I sense their souls and notice the great confusion in Stein's. I worry about him and hope that he doesn't do too much damage to everyone, or himself.

We zoomed there as fast as we could. I steered them towards a wall that we just ran through. As soon as we got there, time froze. My eyes grew big.

All we see is Crona with a Vector Arrow going through him. We all see that it was for Maka.

"CRONA!" Maka and I yell at the same time. He laid there motionlessly on the hard, metal ground. Quickly Daniel and Devon transformed into human form. Daniel ran up to Crona to check on him. He gives a little nod indicating that he is alive. But still...the wound is so large, and straight through his body... Maka and I run to him, but Soul transformed and held onto me. He engulfed me into his arms. Maka held onto Crona. We cried so hard. Slowly, Crona raised his hand towards Maka's face.

"Don't cry, Maka. I...I was finally...able to help...you." With that, he breathed is last breath. Our eyes widened. Maka screamed once again, "CRONA!" and hugged him even tighter. Then, she let him go. She walked towards us and grabbed onto Soul's arm.

"Maka..." Without a thought, he transformed and Maka charged at Medusa. From her rage, I sense something really negative coming out of her. Could it be, black blood?

"MAKA! STOP! THE BLACK BLOOD IS DEVOURING SOUL!" I shout at her. Only, it doesn't work. Maka has been engulfed my madness. She's crazy. It wasn't too soon that I lost Soul's soul in combat. I worried. Maka's actions were getting too reckless. When Maka was about to attack Professor Stein, Marie intercepted. She put her hand on his chest, and a healing light appeared. At least it was reassuring that Stein was coming back to us. When he whispered Marie's name, I was about to run towards Stein, but Medusa threw out a Vector Arrow. I helped Maka break it. During this entire mess, Soul's soul reception slowly returned, giving me a sense of relief.

Now, Maka with Soul, Stein with Marie, and me with Devon stand together. Daniel is there accompanying Crona and trying to heal them as much as he could in our conditions. "

"Are you ready for a resonance link?" Stein asks. Maka and I exclaim a confident yes. I felt their strong souls bind with mine; the bright light from it almost blinded me.

"Can you two hear me?" Maka and I mind-messaged Stein a yes. "Helleh and I will distract Medusa. Marie's healing waves and Helleh's pure waves will surely wear her off. When the right time comes, Maka, you will finish her off." At last, the two of us were off.

"How do I know when?" Maka asks. I smiled and responded.

"You'll know, Maka." I understood Stein's thought. He's thinking about Genie Hunter. We fight off Medusa's numerous vector arrows, plates, and storms. Medsua mocks our effort; I scoff, as if we really were supposed to beat her.

"Yo, snake lady, someone else has a special power." I smirk. When she turns around, Maka is there yelling Genie Hunter. The resonance static was so few, it made me smile. Maka was able to drive Medusa out of Rachel's body and slice her. The battle ended.

Crona and Rachel were set side by side, unconscious.

"Well, what are we going to do about the two?" I ask.

"Stein and I will take them back to the DWMA. We'll heal them and make a report to Lord Death." Marie states.

"What about you five?" Stein asks.

"I'm taking my boys to the battlefield." I say. "What about you two?" I gesture with my head.

"Of course. We're going to fight the Kishin!" Maka states, clenching her fist. I fist pump Soul.

"Well, we better get going." Daniel and Devon transform and I start to jump on them.

"Hold on. A few more words." Stein said calmly. "We know that Lord Death is unable to help with the battle. It's up to Maka to defeat the Kishin and Helleh to help her. The combination of Genie Hunter and Soul Release will be crucial for our battle." I look at Maka and see the determination in her eyes.

I gave another smirk. "You know, Father has his ways. It's not impossible for him to meet us on the field." I ran up and hugged Stein. I guess he was surprised, since it was a time like this. Still, he chuckled and hugged me back. He ruffled my hair which made me pout. Slowly, he lifted one arm off me and raised its pinkie at me.

"Promise me you'll be okay." He smiled and said. I giggled and pinkie swear with him. "Helleh, to put it bluntly, your existence was for this moment. Don't block it. I know fighting has blocked that part of you again, but please, be aware. We need you." I nodded and pulled up the sleeve of my left arm to show him the rash thingy. He stared at it for a really long time before his eyes met mine again. This time, his eyes showed fear- I never thought I'd see those eyes on Stein, not ever.

"When was this?"

"Daniel just saw it, after Kid and I left Sarcophagus." He eyed the two brothers, who were talking with Soul and Maka. Then, he softened his look, but it became more serious. He said,

"Black blood. I don't know how, but you either have black blood or something similar in you. Maybe from Soul. Whatever it is, it can attract the madness, as you see. If this is in your bloodstream, it may force the madness to engulf your body and make it dysfunction. Your health in this battle is extremely important. Helleh, if you don't have the ability to commence anything, don't. If you're too weak and you try, your body might fully give up, and none of us want that to happen, especially me."

"I'll do my best." I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I nodded and stepped onto my blades. I crashed a wall for Soul and Maka. I waved at them as I watched Maka run.

"I gotta do a few errands! See ya two on the field!"


	22. The Real Deal

Death the Kid's POV

I walk down the hall into the room and that coffee dude is here. Father was inside with him, as expected. Unexpectedly, I got the story from Father easily. Sure enough, it was just like what my little sister explained. I can't believe how right she is when it comes to these things... But, one thing that I can't understand... WHY IS EXCALIBUR HERE?! Just the looks at him drives me nuts! Apparently he could explain the whole story.

I gave the key to Father. My sweaty palms dampened the cold metallic key. In his hand, it transformed into Eibon. The almighty, famous wizard now stands before me. He solemnly greets Father and then unlocks the magic tool which transforms to the machine. Father gets to basically, choose to accomplish one desire. I watch as Eibon goes into the magic tool, and the transmission is complete. I wonder what it is that Father desires...

The ground starts to shake, and things began to grow from the ground. I feel the ground start to move, could it be? Di...did Father... is he... moving Death City? We're moving! I run out to the nearest window to check outside- we really were moving! Death city came up from the ground, grew legs and arms and is walking! This is crazy!

"F..f...father! Where are we going?"

"Your old man is going to war! Hahaha!"

Helleh's POV

I took my boys and we snuck into Arachnophobia castle. We darted back and forth the shadows.

"Helleh, have you found her yet?"

"We're in her territory; there's no way to get signal!"

"Devon, pay attention. Hey, that room looks possible. Let's go!" Daniel pointed at a lit room and we went to check. We transformed into light and slipped in. Daniel was right; on the big fancy bed lay Arachnophobia and the Kishin. I approached them little by little. Cautiously, I held onto Daniel, who was about to turn into a sword. Suddenly, the castle flipped over and we collided onto the wall.

"Oof!"

"You!" Arachnophobia glared at me. Yeah, I can't stay in light form for too long. It's kinda new for me; back then, I would change to shadows...

"Don't worry, everything will be over in a bit, Spider Lady." I said

"And what can a little angel like you do? I'll be kind to you once, child. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I am the daughter of Lord Death, Helleh. And I'm going to be your worst, and last nightmare."

She aroused from here bed a little and positioned her hand towards me. I dodged her attacks around the room, but it wasn't easy. After all, this is her territory. I managed to only blast at her a few a few times before she created a force field around the bed. Sad thing was that she could still attack me.

"You know, it really isn't fun like this, Spider Lady. At least your sister had the guts to fight. Unfortunately for her, she got too full of herself and died. I thought you'd be smarter, but tsk tsk, you don't have the guts." I jumped back and forth.

"Why would I waste my time on a brat like you? Enough of this!" She yelled and gave one strong blast. The castle have a thud much too loud to be from her attack. We looked around the room frantically, and wall breaks down. A bunch of robot arms came in and grabbed onto the Kishin and left with him.

"What?" Arachnophobia yelled. I was surprised too, but I noticed the walking Death City outside. It was just like what Stein told me before. Stein explained all the tactics used in this battle, and I'm certainly glad Daddy could somehow move out and about again!

"Looks like my daddy came around and got what he wanted. So, care to fight now? Off your bed, that is." She stepped off of her bed and walked towards me.

Blasts of light shot back and through the room. Within minutes, I was shot through a bunch of walls. She's really strong. I kept on running and dodging her attacks. I began to pant for breath while in search for some refuge. Luckily, I found a dark room and I went inside. When she walked in, I had it all ready.

"Is our little Helleh afraid? Don't worry, Auntie Arachne will make your death painless." Spider Lady said while laughing in her sinister way. I wait for her as I sit on the top of my sword hilt with the blade stabbed onto the ground. Wait for it, wait for it... I bounce on my hilt as I wait for her. Finally, she's right in target and I jump at her from my sword, with the other sword straight out.

"EXECUTION BLADE!" I yell and go straight to her. I stab right into her, bounce off of her body and return to my other sword. I run past her. "Looks like you're not as great as Medusa." I stated and left. She bursts into hundreds of black spiders that began to scurry everywhere. The creaking from their crawling made me have goosebumps.

I stepped out of the castle and fly to the moving Death City. I giggle as I think how flustered my brother must have been when everything happened. But, nothing is normal when it comes to Father. Father is most likely fighting with the Kishin; I wonder how everything is going inside. The battle of two gods is something not to be taken lightly of.

I tiptoed into the Death Room and creeped behind Kid. The fight was still going on. I tap on Kid and he stares at me with such shock.

"Helleh... I, I know your secret."

"Huh? What secret?"

"No, it's not a secret. But, I now understand the two of us more. What Asura and Father are saying. I was born without the philosophy of them, going my own ways and own rules. You, you... think like both of them. Your dark side is of the thoughts of the Kishin and your light side is of Father."

"What? How could I think like a Kishin? What are you saying, Kid?"

"I don't know. It's just that, all that I heard from the two as they battle, it... the puzzle in my mind... forms to be you." He looks at me with such a distance and glassy look. Suddenly, a huge dome of light occurred and threw us all back. It was then when Azusa noticed me and was wide eyes.

"Helleh! What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Where else would I be? Tea party with my teddy bears?" I ask.

"The madness levels here are insane! Why would you be entering?" When she said this, I looked down onto my arm. Both arms, from wrist to forearm, were coated with the madness. I stretched out my hands and found my palms to be red like a rash as well. Slowly, thin rings have been circling me due to all the madness I've been surrounded in. I shake the thoughts out of my head and return her with an amused face.

"Professor Azura, I'm Helleh? I have no madness in my bodily system? And as long as Daniel and Devon are in weapon form, they're fine." She was about to say something else, but a blast of red was coming at us. I was forming a defense field with my swords when Father came up.

It was a direct hit. And everything went black.

***

My eyes fluttered open and I struggled to get up and saw Kid arising as well. We looked around to see everyone injured. One person we couldn't find was Father. We hurriedly got on our feet and searched for him. Across the room, there he was, lying on the ground in pieces. His body was blasted with a huge hole on him. The figure left seems like a twisted tree.

"FATHER! FATHER!" We yelled as we knelt beside him. Tears were on the verge of falling for the two of us. We were staring at him until we heard Asura yell out and flew away. Kid already jumped onto his skateboard about to fly off when I stopped him.

"It's fine. He's off to finish Arachnophobia; almost attached with her to the point that it can affect his madness. Give it a sec. Drag everyone else onto the platform. I want to try and heal them. He followed what I said and I started examining Father. This is going to be so hard. I try to think what to do, and then I saw Excalibur. For once in my life, I was glad to see him.

"Hey, Excalibur, come here." I gesture to him to come to me with my finger. He obediently walks over to me. I walk towards Azura and Spirit and put a hand on each of their chests. I absorbed the madness out of them. Just as I suspected, their intake of madness was too much. It was enough to make me spout out blood. Kid was worried about me and step forward, but I waved him away. I quickly pulled Excalibur to me and transported all the madness into him. I was finally able to relax and again and wiped the blood off my mouth.

"Since Excalibur, isn't exactly, uh... human...or... just, I think the madness won't do much on him. I was able to stabilize them, so they're alive. Now, let me do Father..." I walked back to him and looked down. To do a madness transport on a shinigami is something I would never imagine. The capacity must be really big. I let out a shaky breath and placed my two hands on him. The impact was so strong it blew me back to the rubbish. Kid rushed to lift me up to my feet.

"His... his power to so strong. I'll need, *bleh*" I spout out more blood. "I need to do it a few more times. D...Daniel and Devon, come over here so you can catch me. Have Excalibur over so I can give it to him. Hurry! I'm spurting out blood again! *bleh*" They hurry to do my commands and I get back to Father. We do the process over and over for 10 times, and I feel that it's only a portion of it. Kid made me stop since by the 10th time I was blown away, I spurt out blood like a whale's blowhole.

"Helleh, I won't allow this. You're losing too much blood. Father's too strong for you to completely remove the madness. Daniel! Devon! Can you two do any healing for her?" The two boys scurry over and help replenish my health. It felt good to be breathing air again. I gulped it all like a fish.

"Well, now that I have blood in me, I feel much better!" I managed to sound cheerful and smile. "But, I think that's all I can do with Father. To do this to a Shinigami is unthinkable." To be honest, the damage done on me was probably more than losing blood, but I didn't want them to worry so much.

"You did your best." They all said. I smiled at their words. I was glad to see that Azura was up and getting medical attention to Spirit and Death. Spirit may be a pervert (he's been flirting and asking me out for quite a while), but he's a dedicated fighter. I respect that part of him. Kid points at something and we all turn to see the strong glow of red. Excalibur explains to us that the Kishin is making a barrier so he can sleep and heal his injuries. As if we'll let him!

"Ready for the battle, bro?" I smirk. He spins his guns around and nodded.

"It's the real deal now. Come on." He jumps onto his sword and I take my blades. We ride towards the bright glow of red.

The final battle is here.


	23. Battle of the Kishin (1)

Helleh's POV

Kid and I jumped into the red dome and saw Black Star with Tsubaki and Maka with Soul entering. Funny, after splitting up we meet in this hell hole. I see notice gave me a wink in his weapon form and I blushed. I've missed Soul a lot over this course of time...

We get ourselves together and bring out our strongest weapons. Daniel and Devon transform into execution blades along with everyone else's weapons. Our souls emit a glow so strong I don't believe it. When the Kishin turned around, he caught us all by surprise. He grew bigger, grotesque, overall he's gotten even more stronger and repulsive. Clearly, he's eaten the witch's soul.

"Insects... there are insects here..." He hisses out.

"Concentrate. Soul's about to perform." Maka states. Everyone gets into focus, but I worry.

"Maka! He can't do it! The black blood-" But they ignore me. Soul begins to play on his piano and bangs the chord on the piano powerfully. I feel the strength of his playing, but wince at it as well. I follow the others and attack the Kishin. No matter what we did, he didn't get a scratch! The barrier was weakening, but it isn't enough.

"We need more tempo!" Kid yells.

"Soul! You idiot! Are you listening?" Black Star follows up. I panic. The mix of black blood and anti-magic wavelength has great effects. If he gets warped into it then the black blood...

"SOUL! NO! The black blood will take you down!" Over all the chaos, he can't hear me, and goes onto the climax. Right when Maka was using Genie Hunter, everything stopped. She fell and Soul fell beside her in his human form.

"SOUL!" Maka and I yell at the same time. We run over to him and hold onto him. I stare in fear along the others at the invincibility of the Kishin. We've used so much power yet there is no difference from him.

"See? The black blood with the madness sucked him in when he was using too much power! The Kishin's been waiting for this the whole time." I say with my teeth clenched. Promising myself not to cry, I slam my fist onto the cold floor and made a little crater.

"I see we have a smart one here. Too bad your friends don't listen, isn't it? A little girl like you should be back home watching your big brother fight." Black Star runs up to attack and Kid follows. I want to, but what we're doing right now... I look down at Soul and look back at Maka.

"Maka, go. You need to go help him." I whispered. She returns me with wide eyes.

"But-"

"Maka, you're the only one who can save him. Black Star! Kid! We can handle it, right?" I yell out. They give a definite yes and I winked at her. I watched her slowly enter Soul, and I wished her the best of luck. I get up and form a little force field around them; I realized that the madness around my arms were spreading more now. The completely fog over my arms now, and I see trails of it surrounding my ankles. I don't need to see the madness to know that it's surrounding me, through my jacket and on my arms, and heavier than before. I felt tired and helpless, but I shake the thought of any worry and return to the others.

"Took you long enough to get back." Black Star shouted.

"Shut up. Your fault that Soul's there. Now what should we do?" All it really looks like is a bunch of flies flying around. He got annoyed and flung us back. He aimed for Maka and the three of us rushed to defend him. I created another force field in front of us.

"The DWMA always keeps their promises," we said.

"We need to hold our ground this time."

"Forget it! I'm going to beat him!" Black Star cried out and we charged at him.

None of our ultimate blows worked. Despite what we've been doing, there is no result.

I stepped ahead and closed my eyes. When the Kishin tried to blow us away, I was still standing. I resisted flinching for my two comrades.

"Eh? What is this?" He looks at me with a new set of eyes.

I grip hard onto my swords and a blinding white light began to appear. My soul's wavelength became powerful enough to make the space around me windy. My execution blades shone with a light much brighter than before and became much sharper than before. Slowly and steadily, I began to float up.

In a flash, I opened my eyes marvel at the golden wings in front of me, at my two hands. I zoom towards the Kishin with great power, charging my swords at him.

"NAIVETY ANGEL WINGS!" I holler at the top of my lungs. Quickly, the blades widen into the shape of angel wings with the sharpest edges. They glow in a white light so bright, I'm sure it could be seen beyond the barrier. I flew with those magnificent wings attached to me by the hilts, which have changed to an armored vest. I flew, cutting him as I circled him as he shields himself from the glow. All there was to see was me, a blur of brilliant white.

After some time, I fly away and land by my injured friends who have now managed to come up. We look back at the Kishin, who, finally, had some injuries on him. Some wrappings have been skinned off and thin lines of black blood could be seen. The Kishin was still lying there, trembling.

"Naivety angel wings?" Black Star smirks.

"I never knew I could do that." I stare blankly. My wings are still on there. While I was still in shock, I still managed to speak to Kid.

"Kid, you need to unleash yours now." I stand beside and tucked in my wings a little. He gives a determined nod and commences with Soul Resonance.

"Black Star. I need you for back up." He said.

"You're kidding! Why are you getting all the fun."

"This is no joke, Black Star. Kid _has_ to do it. Only one shot-his soul." I glare at him.

"No way! This is my show! I'm going to go with the first attack and you'll back me up when you're ready!" He triumphs. We sighed at his immaturity, but we get his idea. Luckily he's agreeing.

Death the Kid begins his trump card. He gives a yell of power. Suddenly, a sharp point charges at him and goes through him. It was the Kishin's finger, being bored of everything. I smirk at his success. The only thing he did was enhance the power. I walked up to Kid and stood right beside him. His eyes shot out an intense blue as he arose. I notice my golden wings round to a yellow to match his. Now that he's back on his feet, I carefully fly onto his shoulders and free my wings once again. My hands were being empowered by my own soul wavelength. The electrifying current centered in my palms.

One by one, the lines on our hair began to go around the entire head. The lines of Sanzu were forming. His Death Cannons smudged to a dark purple as they were changing. The yellow currents in my own palms slowly formed beams. No matter what Kid does, this is my last chance. Our final line connected, completing the Sanzu. The Death Cannon grew and became. I quickly immersed my beams into the cannons, charging them with a great amount of power.

There it goes. The canon goes, the Kishin goes, Kid goes, and I go.


End file.
